The Calm
by Emmmmmaniac
Summary: They both needed each other more than they could fathom. Need, not want but need. This was something completely new, deeper, almost desperate. This was the calm before the storm {Ballarke}
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100 **

**Chapter one has been updated, thought I'd tweak it a little. Hope you like it! Let me know :)**

Clarke POV

Clarke sat just outside the walls of camp, she needed piece amongst the chaos, time to think about her future, _their_ future. Without realising it she'd become a leader of some sort and it terrified her to think that all of these people... kids... delinquents, looked to her for guidance when really she'd been locked up just as long as most of them. 14 graves. One of which held Wells. Wells... her best friend that she'd wrongly hated because of her Mom. Her Mom, the woman who'd killed her father. Her father, the man who could've saved them from this mess. She let out a sob but caught it just in time to stop any more from breaking through, she had to be stronger now.  
"Get yourself together Clarke" She said to herself "You're stronger than this"

"Not to throw your own words back at you but you don't have to do this alone Princess" She sighed, she knew that voice like the back of her hand. A voice that had challenged her at nearly ever step of her journey with the 100

"I'm fine..." She said pushing herself up off the ground. The last thing she needed was an argument with the great ruler of arguments Bellamy Blake

Bellamy POV

He grinned despite himself when he saw her leaving camp, brave princess. Of course he had to follow her, he knew he couldn't things without her. Everyone knew, she was the only one smart enough to challenge him, make him think deeper into his actions. It angered him that she left the safety of the wall without a gun or even another person. Just as he was about to express his anger he softened at the sight he saw. Clarke, sitting there, crying, well not for very long. She wouldn't let herself appear weak even with no one around but her and the dead. He heard her mutter  
"Get yourself together Clarke, you're stronger than this" He sighed no longer holding any anger

"Not to throw your own words back at you but you don't have to do this alone Princess" He saw her recognise his voice and a small part of him felt glad that she did, although he didn't quite know what pat that was just yet.  
"I'm fine..." This made him angry... he knew she wasn't fine but she still shouldn't have put herself in danger, clearly they needed her too much for that.

"You wouldn't be if a grounder attacked" She looked him in the eye "No one goes out of the gate without a gun you know that rule Princess you helped me make it" One of the few things they agreed on was the safety of the camp and the use of guns.

"Ok" She said softly and tried to walk away but there was no way he was letting her get away that easy  
"What if a grounder attacked, you'd be as good as dead, god-damn-it Clarke" He watched as her eyes met his  
"Well lucky you're here O-mighty-saviour, Why do you care anyway, a couple of weeks ago you wanted me dead" Bellamy sighed  
"That's not true. I was doing what I thought I needed to stay alive, you know it. I need you alive Clarke" He mentally cursed himself for calling her Clarke twice. Princess, that's what he'd always called her and that's how it had to stay.  
"Because I'm the doctor right? Who else will keep everyone alive if I'm dead right?" She pushed past his but he gripped her arm to stop her  
"You know it's more than that" he stopped himself for a second "I need you just as much as you need me if not more..."

Clarke POV

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks... he needed her. She could see it in his eyes, he needed her. For some reason that was exactly what she needed to hear. It frustrated her to be so reliant on another, especially on a planet as unreliable as earth but knowing they were in this together, made everything a little bit easier. Instead of arguing with him she did something neither of them expected. Without any other part of them touching she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. At first she didn't know why, perhaps to reassure him?

As soon as she'd pulled away Bellamy puled her back to him capturing her lips in his once more she knew it was more then that. Need, not want but need. With Finn they both wanted it but this was something completely new, and scary. This was the calm before the storm. When the storm would hit? She didn't know, but she sure as hell hadn't prepared herself for this to happen. Pulling back they both panted for the eye neither one quite sure how to deal with what had just happened but neither out right saying it was a mistake. Maybe because they didn't think it as a mistake. Smoothing herself out Clarke took a step back from him and immediately missed the warmth and protection she felt when she was in his arms. No, she told herself, you don't need anyone else's protection, you can look after yourself.

"I'm not going anywhere Bellamy, don't worry" With that they both walked back into the camp not a word of what they'd just done. She watched as Bellamy went back to his reinforcements with the wall and Clarke went back to attending to the injured. She needed a distraction, and mending a few bumps and bruises was going to the trick. Almost everyone had now recovered from the virus. Only a few, including Raven remained in the make-shift infirmary.  
"Clarke, I need to talk to you" Raven said sitting up in her hammock, just as Clarke was about to convince her to lay back down the feisty brunette put her hand up  
"I feel much better Clarke, that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about..." Clarke sat herself down on a chair anxious at what she was about to hear "I know that Finn loves you-"

"Raven..."  
"-No Clarke, let me finish. I know he loves me too but not the way I need to be loved, not the way I deserve to be loved. So... we kinda broke up"  
"Raven... I'm sorry, I never intended to break you guys up, I mean I didn't even know you existed when it happened and I meant it when I said I don't love him"  
"I know, I respect you Clarke and I thought that Finn was the only one I had but... I could really use a friend" Clarke instinctively grabbed her hand, she knew it was hard for someone as head strong as Raven to admit it but behind those brown eyes was hurt, Raven had come down to earth for the man she loves and it turns out he's in love with Clarke. Clarke instantly felt a guilty

"I'm here for you Raven, and I know you're here for me. It's hard down here on earth but we can help each other live through this crazy journey we're on and by the way, I think you could make friends easy. I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow to check up on your wounds, I'm guessing you won't be sleeping in Finns tent any more so when you get better you're free to stay with me" With that she let go of Ravens hand and walked out of the drop ship just hearing Ravens soft 'thank-you'

Octavia POV

"So where were you and Clarke?" She said sitting down beside her older brother he smirked  
"O, she went outside camp without a gun, I couldn't let her go unprotected that's all" Luckily Octavia knew her brother better than that, she knew he hadn't had that attitude about anyone in camp, not even the number of girls leaving his tent, except Octavia herself. She saw the way Bellamy looked at Clarke, and even though he obviously didn't know it yet he was crazy about the Blonde bombshell.  
"What ever you say Bell" As if on cue Octavia saw Clarke walking toward them  
"We need more supplies, I need to go and get seaweed we're running low" Octavia watched as Bellamy nodded "Ok, I'll send some people out to get it" She leant back and watched the two interact, it was very interesting to see the reaction they had to each other. Clarke sighed  
"Bellamy, I need to go get it you know that" Raymond walked passed and smiled at Octavia, she had made friends since she got here and knew it was important to keep these people close, especially after she'd said good bye to her grounder. She swallowed thinking of Lincoln and how much they'd shared but she knew she'd made the right choice. These were her people and it was time she started acting like it. Tuning back into the conversation she heard Bellamy sigh with frustration, she'd heard that noise every time he'd had an argument with Clarke and knew it was a good time to start listening

"Look, Bellamy you can't go, you have to look after things here, people are still on edge about the grounders one of us needs to be here, and I know it should be you, they look to you for strength and protection" Octavia was amazed at how Clarke was so good at explaining a situation, sometimes it was unnerving, but it was comforting to know that one of the leaders always used her brain, assessed things. Bellamy raked a hand through his hair, something he only did when he was frustrated  
"Fine, go with Raymond, but be back in two hours or I'll come get you myself" Clarke nodded and Octavia watched her and Raymond leave camp, she knew she wasn't the only one watching, Of course Bellamy was, but so was Finn.

Bellamy POV

Bellamy shook his head, of course she argued with him, but unfortunately she was right, he did need to stay here. His head jerked to someone following them out, Finn. He felt his sister put a hand on his shoulder obviously noticing his quick reaction to seeing the guy leave and follow them  
"It's alright Bell, at least he can be there for extra protection, they might even get back sooner then first thought" His sister knew him better then anyone here. Well everyone except Clarke, no one had ever seen him broken the way Clarke had the night Dax attacked them. Luckily and thankfully she hadn't mentioned it. Just offered her support. Which was exactly what he needed  
"Alright. Let's get everyone back on track then will we?" Bellamy could tell that Octavia appreciated him giving her some of his power. He knew something had happened between her and her grounder but couldn't bring himself to talk to her about, she had made her choice.

Clarke POV

Clarke was amazed that Bellamy let her out of camp, She had to be the one to get the supplies they needed. She also noticed Raymond was extremely quiet  
"Raymond, I don't bite you know" Raymond smirked at her words  
"Is that right? I know you don't but Bellamy does" Clarke laughed despite herself, Raymnd was right but what did Bellamy have to do with any of this "Oh... no I thought you guys were like... you know?" This caused Clarke to laugh more

"Uh no we aren't-" They both stopped when they heard a twig snap behind them, with their guns raised Clarke felt a little safer "Come out..." She commanded not really trusting the strength in her voice, at the sight of Finn she dropped her gun down "What the fuck are you doing her Finn?" She couldn't help the curse leaving her lips but he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Especially knowing he wasn't with Raven, her feeling for him were fading, she still cared, but there wasn't any more of her that wanted him the way she had.  
"I saw you leaving the grounds, had to make sure you were safe princess" The nickname sounded forced coming from his mouth, the only person she'd become accustomed to hearing that from was Bellamy. A small part of her wanted him to be the only person she ever heard it from.  
"Don't call me that. And we're fine, Raymond has got my back" As soon as the words left her mouth she saw it, the arrow heading straight for them, it struck Raymond in the chest and before she could see if he was okay another arrow shot toward them, Finn pulled her to the ground  
"No Finn we have to run, right now" But it was too late, they were surrounded by grounders, so many she felt a hand grip hers and out of instinct she squeezed back, a comforting warmth coming from the touch.  
"Please, we didn't do anything, let me make she he's okay! Please!" She couldn't just let Raymond die.

"That's not necessary, he's dead" Shit, he was a good guy, one of there best hunters, now he was gone "Sorry we don't have time to get reacquainted but it's time to go" Anya, the voice was Anya, how could Clarke be so stupid? Obviously the grounder princess would be in charge of this. Clarke felt a sharp pain before her thoughts went quiet and the light faded from her vision.

Finn POV

He watched as the grounder princess.. what was her name? Anya... struck Clarke on the head knocking her out cold. She turned to Finn in a rage  
"Look, just don't hurt her, please" Raven was right when she said he loved Clarke, he did. But he could see that she didn't love him. He would get her back, he had too  
"Finn was it? If you come after her, we will kill you, and her. Tell that to your people, you come looking for her and you're all as good as dead. But if you stay away she'll be back to you in no time got that? Make sure you remember this because I will only say it one. I will not hesitate to kill her in the most painful, slow and horrible way possible. Stay away and we will have her back to you soon" Without time to answer he saw her hand rise up and everything turned black.

Bellamy POV

Where were they? They'd been gone for too long, something wasn't right.  
Where were they? It had been hours since he'd sent Clarke and Raymond out on a trip Clarke insisted was essential for the well being of the campers. Of course he'd seen space-walker follow them and as much as he would've liked to tell Finn to back off there was too much to do at camp. So he would wait. He didn't have to wait long to see Finn sprint into camp, without Raymond... or his Princess. He sucked in a breath and waited

"Hurry up space-walker" Bellamy's impatience got the better of him

"She's gone, the grounders... she's with the grounders" Out of instinct Bellamy punched Finn in the face and went for another one when Octavia stood in his way  
"This isn't his fault Bellamy!"  
"You're right, it's mine, I shouldn't have let her go" Bellamy cursed himself for letting her go where she wasn't in his protection.  
"They did say something before they knocked me out... They said she would be released soon but we can't attack them... or she's dead... we all are"

**Should I keep going with this? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so new chapter up... Hope you like it!**

_Previously _

"_They did say something before they knocked me out... They said she would be released soon but we can't attack them... or she's dead... we all are" _

Bellamy POV

"Fuck" He muttered under his breath.

"We can't-" Before any more words could leave the space-walkers mouth Bellamy had him on the ground by his throat. He needed someone to blame and that idiot happened to be the closest

"You should've protected her space-walker but instead our only damn healer is gone"

"Let him go Bellamy" Raven said, something in her voice made him stop, this is not what Clarke would want. Reluctantly Bellamy let him go "I've got to find her" Before he could take a step he found his way blocked by someone. He was seeing red. Anger was overtaking him, until he heard her voice

"Bellamy" the voice said calmly "Bell... look at me" He dropped his head and was met with deep brown eyes extremely similar to his own. He clenched his jaw, no, he would not look weak in front of his sister. "You can't go after Clarke"

"And why the hell not?" He took a deep breath, perhaps he needed to punch Finn a couple more times

"Because... not only did they send a threat but as soon as we walk into grounder territory we're dead. We don't know how many of them there are but we do know that they aren't weak and they know this place far better then we do. I hate it Bell but we have to wait it out... or they'll pick us off one by one" He hated how much sense Octavia was making.

"What do you want me to do? Wait? I can't just let her die" He whispered to his sister "No more death" He tried to add but it was too late, she'd already seen something in him that perhaps even he didn't want to see. Raven piped up

"I say we stay here and come up with a strategy for when she gets back. We might even be able to make some trips north if the grounders are preoccupied with her" It was getting dark and Bellamy really couldn't stand anything the mechanic was coming up with

"We'll discuss in the morning. Everyone get some rest. When you wake up I want to reinforce the wall, make it bigger, stronger. Got that?" He listened to them all groan with recognition and fan off into their tents until only he remained. He turned at the sound of someone approaching him. Even in the safety of the wall he didn't feel protected.

"Look Murphy I really don't want to talk to anyone right now-" and that was when he felt it. The knife stick into his side, if he hadn't reacted so quickly it would've a direct hit to his heart. Out of pure adrenaline he pulled the knife out of his side. There was no way Murphy would get away with this. Slamming him to ground Bellamy hovered over him  
"You shouldn't have come back Murphy. Clarke's not here to protect you this time" Murphy simply smirked

"I'm not ashamed of what I did. And I never will be. That's how we're different Bellamy. I take ownership of my actions... but you? It's always someone else's fault. I heard around the grapevine that you're responsible for three hundred deaths... Is that true? Of course it's not. Bellamy Blake would never kill anyone, he's the mighty protector of the universe right? You couldn't protect Charlotte, you couldn't protect Wells and you couldn't protect Clarke so what good are you? Everyone that gets close to you dies. Good luck to Octavia, don't how she lasted this long"

"Just shut your mouth. I should've killed you when I first had the chance, when Charlotte jumped off of that cliff it was you're fault, Charlotte killed Wells and Clarke's not dead, I know that, she's the reason you're alive now, she's the one who wanted to accept you back into camp not me I wanted to kill you. But you know what they say, third times a charmer" He said, slamming down his knife into Murphy's chest. Unlike Murphy he hit the spot he intended to. Standing he felt the weight of what he'd just done. That was not nearly as satisfying as he thought it would be.

"Bell?"

"O, he tried to kill me"

"I know... I heard everything, we better move him before the others see, if they ask, we'll say he fled camp"

Clarke POV

In a haze Clarke woke. Her head was thumping but other than that she remained unharmed or so she thought until a hand came down and slapped her on the face, hard

"Good to know you're awake" Anya said, contempt dripping from her words

"Why did you bring me here? You could've just killed me" Clarke tried to stay strong, the person she always was. Surely there was a way to get out of here. There had to be. She heard a struggled moan and thought for an instant it might have been Finn, but he was no where in sight. Instead she saw a little girl, lying on the table, struggling for breath. The little girl reminded her of Charlotte.

"You need to heal her. She's my sister. She was harmed by your bomb. She dies... you die" Clarke took a deep breath and stood to examine the girl. She was in a bad state.

"She's got two cracked ribs. All that will heal them is rest, unless one of them has punctured her lung. Take a deep breath for me sweetie" She put on her best doctor voice. The grounder girl looked scared "I'm not going to hurt, I'm going to heal you okay? What's your name"

"Belle" She said softly, god what did these grounders think of the 100? They weren't monsters coming to get them. They simply wanted peace. Instantly she thought of the pet name she'd heard Octavia use for Bellamy so many time, god she'd give anything to be back at camp arguing with him, or even just in same space as him, for a moment she thought back to their kiss, for a minute she'd lost herself with him, forgotten where they were and who they were but now she was spiralling back down the reality and the brakes weren't working.

"Belle, that's a lovely name, now Belle I need you to take a deep breath for me" Belle took a shallow breath

"I can't it hurts too much" Well this made matters worse. How could she perform a surgery when she didn't have the proper tools? Then it clicked, Mt Weather was grounder territory, she had no doubt that Anya would do anything to save her sister, including sparing the life of her enemy.

"I need you to take me to Mt Weather. That's the only place that has the supplies I need and if you want her to survive, I need those supplies"

Anya POV

"I'm not letting you go anywhere until she's well" There was no way the leader of the invaders was leaving her sight until her sister was guaranteed a recovery. She thought back to her Mother and Father who killed when they set of the bomb, no way could she let Belle die, not today.

"I need to be the one to get those supplies because I'M the only one knows what we need" The blonde was starting to piss her off. She can't possibly be a very good healer if she couldn't improvise. A small hand gripped hers

"Anya, you need to let her get the supplies. I'll be fine" After a few moment she nodded

"fine, but you've got to hold on for me okay? You promise" Anya said smoothing the small girls hair back. It was time for her to look after her sister, and her people.

Clarke POV

It amazed Clarke to see that the grounders had a soft side, in some way Anya was exactly like her, willing to do whatever it took to keep everyone safe. But she couldn't possible let that fool her, she had to stay on guard around these people, they weren't to be trusted.

"I'll take you" Anya said knocking Clarke out of her thoughts "But if you even try to escape, you're as good as dead, got it?"

"Got it, let's go" Anya nodded and followed closely behind Clarke as they walked towards a medical bunker located near by. They'd be back within about twenty minutes. Clarke preyed she had the supplies she needed

"You must really love her huh?" Clarke said wrenching open the door

"That's none of your concern"

"Look, I'm not the person you think I am. When they came up with the plan to blow up the bridge, I was too busy looking after everyone affected by your virus, including myself. But I meant what I said. I want peace" Those words lingered in the air and none of them spoke, silently looking for the supplies Clarke needed to save Belle. "I found everything, we can go back now" Walking back in silence Clarke felt the weight of the task she was about to endeavour. If she didn't save the grounder girl not only was she dead, but so were her people.

"I found some morphine to numb out the pain but regardless of that the needle going in is still going to hurt okay?" The little girl nodded, for a girl no older than ten she was very strong. She pushed the needle into her and could already immediately see the morphine working it's magic

"Anya, I need to make sure she does move, so you'll probably have to tie her down, it wont be long, but if she moves it's going to make things a lot harder for me" With a swift nod Clarke watched as she sprung into action tying down the arms and legs of her sister. The incision was quite large but it had to be for Clarke to remove the rib for her lung. It was a deep gash but she put on what she'd constantly heard Bellamy call her 'doctors face' and continued. With the Rib removed and the punctured lung stitched up Clarke closed the wound with the proper stitches she'd found in the bunker and took a deep breath. The morphine started wear off but Belle's breathing had finally regulated

"Can you take a deep breath for me" Clarke held her own breath as she waited. This was the ultimate test. With ease the girl sucked in a deep and breath and released it with much less pain

"You're going to be okay, you just need to rest for at least two weeks before doing any strenuous activity" Clarke couldn't believe she done it. She'd really just saved the little girls life. Before she could stop it she saw another arrow coming at her... except this time it did hit her. It had hit her so hard in the shoulder she got knocked backwards

"You said... you said..." She was struggling to breathe, the pain overcoming her "Bitch" She muttered before succumbing to the pain and passing out, knowing very well those were probably her last words.

Octavia POV

It had been two days since Clarke was taken by the grounders and two days since Murphy had tried to kill her brother. The wall was getting stronger and so were the hundred, well more like 86, learning to shoot accurately. But still she couldn't function properly without Clarke at camp. Bellamy was a leader, but so was Clarke, together they made everyone feel safe. Octavia sat by the lake they had dumped Murphy's body in gripping her gun tightly. Her head ached for Lincoln and his comforting touch, but it was too late. Lincoln was gone, she had to stick by her choice. A twig snapped and before Octavia could fire a shot she heard him

"Bellamy?" She choked out trying her best not to break down. Why was this planet so damn frustrating?

"Hey it's okay O, I'm here. Everything will be fine. I will protect you" She stopped her tears gathering the strength he was offering her

"I know Bell... I know. Let's just get back to camp okay?" She heard something "Wait... did you head that?" She ran toward the noise, it was a dull groan, but it was also familiar. Stopping dead at the sight Octavia let out a small scream feeling Bellamy rush towards her. What the hell had the grounders done this time?

Bellamy POV

Bellamy was alarmed the minute he'd heard his sister scream and then he saw it. A beautiful blonde, his beautiful blonde, lying bloody and battered on the ground in front of him. He rushed to side pushing her hair out of her face

"Bellamy?" her heard her whisper, his name rolling off her tongue perfectly

"I'm here princess, just like I said I would be. God Clarke, who did you piss off this time?" She let out a strangled laugh

"Wouldn't you like to kno..." He watched the life fade from her eyes

"No Clarke stay with me!" But she was gone. He'd just gotten her back, no way was he going to lose her again.

**Okay... so that's it... hope you liked it and I promise, promise, promise there will be lot's of Ballarke moments in the next chapter**

**Also, I wanted to add Anya's point of view just to try and make them seem less... I don't know, evil? Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lots of Ballarke moments in this chapter... Hope you enjoy!**

_Previously _

"_I'm here princess, just like I said I would be. God Clarke, who did you piss off this time?" She let out a strangled laugh _

"_Wouldn't you like to kno..." He watched the life fade from her eyes _

"_No Clarke stay with me!" But she was gone. He'd just gotten her back, no way was he going to lose her again. _

Finn POV

Bellamy came raging into camp, something in his arms, that something was Clarke, his Clarke. He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Clarke shift closer to the psycho rebel leader. Finn didn't trust Bellamy, all he cared about was himself.

"It's Clarke" He heard Raven say moving away from him and the warmth of the fire and toward Bellamy "Get her into the drop shit Bellamy, we need to assess the extent of her wounds" Finn followed the group consisting of Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, himself and of course Clarke. Laying her down he could see an open wound on her shoulder

"It looks like she's been hit with the arrow in the shoulder but that's the worst of her injuries, the rest are just bumps and bruises" Octavia said obviously noticing what Finn had. Finn mentally cursed himself for letting this happen to her. He wasn't there when she needed him. Clarke shifted

"Bellamy" She muttered reaching out for him. Finn couldn't help but watch in surprise and hurt as Bellamy moved from his spot against the wall to her side, why was Bellamy doing this? The two argued more than he'd heard anyone argue. Going back and forth, they went together about as well as Vegemite and jelly. There was something between Finn and Clarke, he knew it, he longed to hold her the way he did before Raven came down, it was more then just sex for him, and that scared him. Unable to watch the scene unfolding between the two any more Finn muttered something about going to get her some water and left without another word.

Bellamy POV

Bellamy watched from the sidelines as everyone assessed Clarke's injuries, luckily the worst she'd endured was an arrow to the shoulder. He was tense seeing her look so broken, why was he feeling like this? Because they were partners, leading a camp together, nothing more. Or so he would have to remind himself from time to time. His head jolted when he saw Clarke start to move

"Bellamy" His name, she called for him. A jolt of satisfaction shot through him, he was the first one she thought of. Him. Not Octavia, not Jasper, not Monty, not Raven and especially not space-walker. She reached out for him and he moved everyone aside taking her hand. It was pure instinct. Faintly he heard Finn say something about getting her water but didn't care.

"I'm here princess, you're proving to be a bigger pain in the ass then I first thought" He got the reaction he wanted as she smirked

"I'll show you a pain in the ass" They all laughed but Clarke groaned in pain "Monty you need to sterilise the wound with the moonshine so it doesn't infected, I need someone with a steady hand to stitch up the wound" Bellamy couldn't believe it, even after taking an arrow to the shoulder she still had the command of a room

"I'll do it" No one question his authority, his voice was too strong for anyone to think he had any doubts about his abilities. As Monty poured moonshine onto the wound Clarke cringed gripping Bellamy's hand even tighter. Bellamy couldn't help but throw a glare Monty's way

"Stop glaring at him you idiot, I told him to do this" He shook his head and laughed but didn't say anything. As soon as Monty was finished sterilising the wound Bellamy stood

"Everyone out I need to concentrate while I stitch the wound. No one questioned him and he watched until everyone had left except Finn "Get out Finn"

"You really think I'm going to leave her alone... with you"

"Maybe you don't have a damn choice, now get out before I make you" The space-walker was really starting to get on his nerves and he needed to remain calm if he was going to stitch up the wound properly.

"Fine, just don't fuck it up" He watched as Finn walked down the stairs and as soon as he was out of the way he closed the door locking it. Now he definitely wouldn't have any distraction.

"Jeez bossy" She said and he grinned

"You're one to talk, as soon as you came to within seconds you were telling everyone what to do and I'm the bossy one"

"Yes... now would you hurry up and stitch up this damn wound" He laughed listening to her completely contradict herself. He sat her up in front of him and placed himself between he legs getting as close as possible. He noticed her heart beat increase and he breath catch and loved the affect he was having on her.

"I'm going to need to remove your shirt ok?"

"If you want to get me naked you're going to have to be more charming" She still removed her shirt and was left sitting in front of him, in only a bra.

Clarke POV

There she sat, shirtless, in front of Bellamy. She shivered feeling his eyes move down her body then got herself together

"Hey, eyes up" She said teasingly watching him blush faintly. His expressing turned serious and she wondered what the problem was

"The wound is quite deep. It's alright I can stitch it up it just might hurt a bit more" She nodded forcing herself to be strong "It's alright I understand" They sat in silence as he worked his magic

"All girls like a guy who's good with his hands" She heard him mutter

"Speaking of, will your line of ladies be pissed of that I took your attention away from them tonight?"

"No, I haven't had anyone in my tent for a while" He said quietly, she couldn't believe it, what had changed his mind? Was it her? No it wasn't, she told herself. All they were was partners, leading a camp of under-age delinquents, that was all it was. "Okay, all done. You can sleep in my tent tonight"

"And why would I do that?" She asked very curious as to why he would offer that to her.

"Because my tent is much bigger and warmer then yours and we want that to heal fully. How am I supposed to run a camp with you if you're not healthy?" The guy had a point. She felt a piece of material hit her. It was one of his shirts

"Thank you" She said realising hers was covered in dirt and blood. Following him out of the drop ship she greeted everyone, happily welcomed back by the little posse she'd formed in their short time on earth. They all fanned off in the direction of their tents and Clarke followed Bellamy into his. Surprise, surprise, there on his bed, lie a very naked brunette, her name escaped Clarke but that wasn't important

"Hey Bellamy, didn't know you were going to bring extra company" Clarke was disgusted and turned to walk away from the tent when she felt his hand on her arm

"If you think I'm going to be a part of some weird threesome you're sorely mistaken"

"Felicity no more rocking up in my tent whenever you want alright?" The girl didn't look very happy as she picked up her clothes and left "Fine but you'll never get this opportunity again Bellamy" As soon as she left Clarke let the laugh escape her

"Man, you really do have a way with the ladies" He shot her a grin and she couldn't help but smile

"So I've been told" Clarke looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt, at first she thought it might have been hers but then she realised it wasn't. Without asking for permission she lifted his shirt

"If you wanted to get my shirt off, all you had to do was ask"

"Who stabbed you? I need to stitch this up before it becomes infected" While she sewed him back together Bellamy explained what happened

"It was Murphy, he tried to kill me"

"I'm sorry, I should've just let you kill him, none of this would've happen" Clarke was pained to know she was the reason he got stabbed, she was the person who had said Murphy deserved a second chance, she was wrong. Only when it was too late did she realise the consequence of her mistake. She felt him place his hand on her chin forcing her to look up

"None of this is your fault Clarke" She felt the absence of warmth when he let go of her chin "Come on, it's time to get some rest, we'll put a bandage on it tomorrow, you must be exhausted" He was right, she was exhausted, today she had saved a grounders life performing major surgery, nearly died, and even had time to put Bellamy back. The two days she had been with the grounders she hadn't slept and sleep was a welcoming idea as her head hit the pillow

"Thank you Bellamy" She whispered, for what exactly she wasn't quite sure but it felt right.

Bellamy POV

Bellamy watched as Clarke fell into a deep sleep

"You're welcome princess" Within seconds he was sleeping soundly beside her, he'd had no sleep while she was gone, filled with to much worry to close his eyes for even a second in case she walked back into camp.

Waking up in the morning Bellamy realised his arm was around Clarke and she was tucked firmly against his exposed chest. For a moment he let himself enjoy the warmth her body brought to his but it didn't last. Things had to be done. Gently he let go of her making sure not to wake her. He hadn't been this careful with anyone but Octavia and the idea of caring about someone enough to do that scared the shit out of him. Enough for him to push those feeling back so far only a miracle would bring them to surface.

"Bell?" Octavia said sticking her head into his tent, stopping at the sight in front of her. Bellamy sighed knowing she would think the worst "What's going on here"

"Shhh, let her sleep" He got up and put a shirt on walking out of the tent "It was too cold in her tent for her, I want her to be comfortable while she heals" Octavia nodded but Bellamy couldn't tell she wasn't full convinced

"Okay. I was just going to tell you that part of the wall was knocked down last, we don't know what by but we do know it wasn't something small" With a swift nod he set into action gathering the group of his strongest guys to go get some trees to fix the wall with. It was a welcome distract as his mind filled up with thoughts of Clarke, her body pressed tightly to his. What was he thinking? The girl wasn't even naked and she was having this affect on him. Pushing those thoughts back he set about his task putting all his effort and concentration into building the wall up bigger and better.

Raven POV

Clarke had returned to camp and was going to be okay which was such a relief for Raven, she didn't feel as if she could trust anyone but the feisty leader. Sitting by the fire she turned surveying the camp. Everyone was waking up, still groggy with sleep. But then she saw it, Clarke leaving a tent, Bellamy's tent and walking straight toward the drop ship. Eventually curiosity got the better of her and she had to find out what had gone on. When Clarke returned to camp Bellamy was so protective over her, like if he let her go she would be taken from him again, there was definitely more to this then meets the eye.

"So Clarke..." Clarke was busy putting poultice on a wound of some kid who looked no older then thirteen when Raven had entered the drop ship. It amazed Raven that she was already back to work and she was incredibly happy to have her back

"Yes Raven? Go on spit it out" The teasing tone in Clarke voice relaxed Raven enough for her to tease back cus hey, If Clarke could give, she certainly had to learn to take it

"I saw you leaving a certain guys tent this morning" Raven grinned getting the response she wanted as Clarke tensed her shoulders

"Nothing happened Raven, he wanted to make sure I had a warm and comfortable bed to sleep in so I would get better quicker, honestly it was nothing more"

"Sure, sure. Eventually you're going to tell me what happened though, I hope you know that" Walking out of the drop ship she saw a Finn walking toward her

"Hey R, what's the plan for today?"

"Just making some bullets with Monty and Jasper" She some comfort in these little interactions with Finn, it almost felt as if nothing had changed, almost.

Finn POV

"Let me know if you need any help" He missed Ravens comforting touch, one he'd become so used to, but earth had changed them both. They were different from before. With that small word exchange he moved into the drop ship to see Clarke talking to a little boy

"This is going to be okay, you just need to rest it up and if it becomes sore or irritated come and find me, yeah?" The little boy nodded "Thanks Clarke" Finn waiting for the boy to leave the drop ship before speaking

"You should be resting"

"I'm fine and I don't need the lecture so unless you're injured I suggest you leave"

"Princess-"

"I told you not to call me that" He stood back hurt, she snapped at him like he was... His shoulders dropped, she'd snapped at him like he was Bellamy

"Just listen to me, you've been through a traumatising experience and jumping back into work isn't going to help anybody especially you"

Clarke POV

"Goddamnit Finn, I'm FINE! Now will you just leave!" Finn was getting on her last nerve, he had no right to say what was and wasn't good for her, he'd lost that privilege a long time ago.

"I'm not going to let this go Clarke, you know that" With that he turned and left. She knew he didn't mean her resting, she meant he wasn't going to let 'them' go. But god did she wish he just would, for once couldn't the guy just leave it? He'd hurt too badly and there was no going back now. Deciding she needed some fresh air she left the drop ship and looked around. Her eyes fell on Bellamy who was working, shirtless, building the wall. For a moment she let herself stare at him. Even she had to admit he was attractive. The way his muscles tensed as he picked up a a log and threw it up against the pile for re-enforcement

"Anyone would think you're gawking" Octavia said knocking Clarke out of her gaze.

"What? No... of course not" Clarke sighed, there was no point arguing with Octavia if she knew she was going to lose the argument "I really need to go for a bath. I'm repulsed at the smell of myself"

"I can't see Bellamy letting you leave the wall. Not now"

"I have to find a way, I cannot go any longer without cleaning myself up" Clarke liked seeing the mischievous grin on Octavia's face, the girl had a plan.

"Well when there's a will there's a way. And hey looked who just walked passed" A boy who looked to be the age of fifteen grinned at the two "Hey Will" Clarke laughed despite herself

Bellamy POV

The laughter caught him in his tracks, it was such a beautiful sound that he'd heard so rarely he could easily distinguish it in a crowd.

"So what's up with you and Clarke?" Munroe asked him. He trusted the girl, not only was a strong hunter but she was also not one of the girls who was constantly looking toward him for safety, she could keep herself safe, he also knew Roma had been one of Munroe's best friends in the camp and she mourned the loss everyday. As for Clarke he didn't know. Was there even anything going on between them?

"The princess? We both work together to lead the camp, that's all. Speaking of, they're up to something and that's never good" Munroe laughed, it was good to know she felt comfortable with him, almost everyone else seemed too scared of him to relax in his presence.

"Well you better go find out" With that they went there separate ways, Bellamy's just happened to be in the direction of Clarke

"Bellamy, I need to clean myself up" He knew exactly what she was referring to and there was no way he would allow that.

"No. You can't go to the stream"

"Bell, we found one on the other side of camp, where we know the grounders aren't, Let her go there. If you don't trust anyone else, just take her there yourself" Bellamy groaned, his sister needed to stop making so much sense.

"Fine but an hours all you get and then we come back to camp, deal?" There was no way Bellamy could stay angry when he saw Clarke's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Deal, I'll get my stuff, meet you on the North side of camp in ten" He watched her run into her tent and turned to his sister who was looking at him with an unreadable smirk

"You got something to say O?"

"Yeah, you totally have a thing for Clarke" Bellamy rolled his eyes, if only things were that simple

"It's not like that, I need to her to help me run camp. That's it. Just drop it" Now it was his sisters turn to roll her eyes

"Whatever. I know you do, anyway, enjoy your little 'trip' won't you" Bellamy sighed and walked toward his tent.

Twenty minutes later Clarke was in the shallow water, and Bellamy sat on the safety of the ground watching her

"Instead of watching me maybe you should get clean, speaking as someone who shared a tent with you, you stink" He nodded at her words with a weary grin and pulled his shirt off. Watching her notice him made him feel stronger, more masculine. Like if he needed to he could take on the world

"See something you like Princess?"

Clarke POV

"See something you like Princess?" Oh shit, he'd seen her noticing him.

"Pfft, nothing I haven't seen before" She said trying her best to play it cool. Instead of watching him she turned walking a bit deeper into the water trying to cover more of herself up. Although she was in her underwear she didn't feel self conscious. There was no time for that kind of thinking, as soon as they lost their confidence in their strength, they lost their ongoing battle with this damn planet. She felt him coming closer to her his hands resting gently on her shoulder, just above her wound. He didn't say a word and she felt the need to say something

"You know, you're not what I first thought"

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" She could nearly feel his smirk behind her

"A self-righteous narcissist who let too much power get to his head" He was that close to her she felt his chest move with his laughter "But now I see that all you are is a natural born leader concerned with the safety of not only a group of under-age criminals but your sister and... me" The last part had come out a whisper, more a question then an answer

"Of course I want you safe Clarke and I swear to god if any of those damn grounders try to take you again, heads will roll" She shook her head

"Let's just try not kill each other in the process yeah?" Again he laughed and before she knew what was happening he lifted her over his shoulder and threw her back into the water. She landed with an almighty splash.

"You are so dead!" She yelled running at him. She knew he let her tackle him into the water, but didn't care, it felt so good to be carefree, even if it was just for a few seconds.

**This was a quicker update... what can I say? I was inspired **

**Let me know what you think about it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A**_** few twists and turns, figured it couldn't all be roses and butterflies, this is the hundred we're talking about... enjoy :)**

_Previously _

"_You are so dead!" She yelled running at him. She knew he let her tackle him into the water, but didn't care, it felt so good to be carefree, even if it was just for a few seconds. _

Bellamy POV

Bellamy walked behind Clarke in a content silence. For a second he forgot they were stranded on earth with no real support unit except each other.

"Bellamy, about the other day... I..." Bellamy instantly knew what she was talking about. The kiss, he hadn't let it occur to him that something else would happen. She was way too good for him and he, painfully, knew it.

"What's wrong Princess? Cat got your tongue?" He said with that teasing smirk he'd swear was almost permanent with her around.

"Shut up moron" In a swift movement he grabbed her arm and backed her up against the tree, trapping her in his arms

"What was that?" Quickly she slid out of his arms and faced him in a fighting stance "YOU want to fight ME? Okay then" He mimicked her stance blocking every punch she threw at him but was suddenly aware of the limp in her leg. He caught her fist

"What happened to your ankle?" before he could react she punched him in the stomach wounding him long enough to push him to the ground and force her weight on top of him

"Geez.. what did the grounders teach you?" He flipped them over enjoying watching her try to squirm out of his hold "Sorry princess, you aren't winning this fight"

"You wanna bet?" He felt her knee impact him between his legs and fell off her writhing in pain

"That was low" He gasped out, still amusement laced in his words, who knew she had it in her?

"Oh please, women have to go through period pains and child birth and you can't handle a little tap on the gonads? Maybe you're not as tough as everyone thinks" She offered to help him up but he had to keep his pride intact

"That was not a little tap, and you know it"

"What ever you say, you never know, maybe I could teach you how to fight like a real man" He liked hearing her relaxed enough to muck around with him, it wasn't something he'd heard her do very much and it certainly wasn't usually directed at him

"We'll have to see about that Princess, now tell me what happened to your ankle"

"Honestly I don't remember, the last few days I've been running off the adrenaline of being caught and released that I didn't even feel it"

"I'll take a better look at it when we get back to camp no questions" They walked back into safety of the gates to see everyone was gone, well not gone, but in there tents or the drop ship. Where the hell were they? Then he saw it, Anya standing by the fire, waiting for them. Bellamy was filled with rage nearly killing her where she stood, her kind was responsible for the deaths of thirteen of their own. The only thing that stopped him was Clarke's arm gripping his firmly.

Clarke POV

There she was, the grounder princess. Standing in their camp, on territory they'd clearly marked as their own by making the wall larger and stronger every day. But seeing Anya in her camp brought back memories from when she'd been captured. They came in flashes, a man punching her in the face and stomach, someone reopening the wound on her shoulder, Some tripping her and standing on her twisted ankle, the sound of a harsh snap, the pain. Then no pain. Just fear. Suddenly she remembered Bellamy's presence and instantly sought out the comfort of another one of the hundred. Anyone.

"I came to talk to you" Anya said. What the hell was she doing here? Clarke thought she was out of the clear when she'd healed the grounder princesses sister but no... of course she couldn't have a few days of peace

"Where are our people" Clarke asked her voice coming off stronger then she felt

"They're all just in there tents, we didn't harm them" Clarke turned to Bellamy

"Go check and make sure everyone is ok. I mean, everyone" She was frustrated when he met her with a stubborn stare "I'm serious Bellamy"

"Like hell, there's no way I'm leaving you with her"

"Bellamy, you need to make sure no one was injured or hurt. I'm serious" She repeated, she needed him to make sure everyone else was alright, despite her fear it was instinct to put everyone before herself.

"You always are" With that he walked away to check all the tents and Clarke returned her attention to the grounder

"How many of you are there?" She didn't have time to be nice. Apparently neither did the grounder because before she knew it Clarke was hit over the back of the head. With little understanding to what was going on she felt herself picked up and heard someone yell her name, then darkness

Octavia POV

Octavia heard her brother climb to the top floor of the drop ship. She'd spent the whole day in there working with Raven, Finn, Monty and Jasper trying to connect with the Ark or checking bullets, all in all it had been a productive day and she had learnt some more about her friends... friends, it was such a weird feeling having friends, for sixteen years her only friend was her brother.

"Octavia?!" She heard Bellamy roar

"Geez what did you do this time?" Octavia couldn't help but grin at Raven's remark, she really hadn't done anything

"God Bellamy your voice alone will cause an-" She stopped dead seeing the creased brow and worried look on his face, this was a look she'd only seen back on the ark, when Octavia had to hurry to get under floor before an unannounced inspection. "What's wrong?"

"You seriously don't know? Didn't anyone come up and tell you?" She watched his expression change from worry to frustration.

"Didn't tell us what" Raven said standing and walking over to the pair.

"That there's a grounder in our walls" For a moment Octavia hoped it was Lincoln but quickly pushed back the thought, Lincoln was gone and that was that.

"You're kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding goggles?" Octavia shot Bellamy a warning, just because he was tense didn't mean he had to take it out on Jasper, she couldn't believe no-one told them, how could no one think to inform them that a grounder entered their territory.

Jasper POV

All of what Bellamy was saying had made no sense, as if they didn't know there was a grounder in their camp. Then he noticed one small thing, before he could ask Finn beat him to it

"Where's Clarke?" Of course Finn would ask that, even when he was with Raven it was obvious he loved Clarke, not that Jasper didn't think Clarke was great, because she was, a steady, stable and reliable friend but Raven was feisty and fierce, the two were so different yet somehow so alike, both strong and obviously gorgeous.

"She's down there talking to the grounder" Everything happened relatively quickly and soon Jasper was pulling Finn away from Bellamy

"You idiot! Are you crazy? She's not safe down there"

"Come on space-walker use your damn brain, I didn't leave her down there alone, Murphy and Munroe are watching from a distance ready to shoot if needed. Now before you cause more crap I need you all to stay in here, guard the door, when everyone's in get ready to lock it. Just in case something happens, you got that?" Before Jasper could protest himself Octavia cut in

"Like hell, I'm going out there with you whether you like it or not" For some reason Bellamy gave in "Ok but no one else, Jasper I can count on you?" Jasper was shocked for a moment that he'd actually looked to Jasper, just like when he had to make the shot to hit the bomb. Maybe it was because he'd saved Bellamy's life, more then once. He noticed Finn sneaking out of the drop ship but didn't have time to call him on it

"Okay" The last thing Jasper wanted was to leave them defenceless against the grounder, especially Octavia, but he didn't have a choice, for once he needed to think of the group.

"Octavia? Be careful please" He pleaded to her with his eyes, he couldn't handle it if anything happened to her, not today, not tomorrow, not next week or next month.

"Of course I will. I'll be back soon just watch over things in here"

Finn POV

Clarke and Bellamy had been gone for a while and Finn couldn't help but be frustrated and annoyed that she'd chosen to go with Bellamy instead of him. What did she see in Bellamy? He only cared about himself and his sister. He couldn't be trusted, yet he'd seen the two together more lately than ever, didn't Clarke know he was a user, did she really want to join the group of women that were constantly leaving Bellamy's tent? Finn knew there were grounders inside their walls, but as soon as Anya made a global threat to kill anyone that stood in her way everyone back off into the safety of their tents. Except Finn

"Why are you here?"

"I need to speak with Clarke, not with you, so I suggest you go back to your damn tent before I gut you and string you up as a warning" Finn knew he had to back off, as much as he hated it he would wait it out, The second half of the day was spent in the drop ship where decided he would wait it out, at least until Clarke showed up.

"Clarke?" He said as he exited the drop ship somehow managing to sneak away from the group. Running out into the clearly he watched the grounder pick the petite blonde up with no effort at all "CLARKE!" he yelled before he felt something hit him

"I told you to stay out of, but you just don't listen, Now I have to kill you"

Bellamy POV

Walking out toward where he'd left the grounder Bellamy knew something wasn't right. The grounder was gone, with Clarke.

"Fuck. Clarke!" He felt the presence of the others behind him.

"Where are they?" Octavia asked

"Finn's missing to, if I didn't know any better I'd say she had her talk with the grounder and left with him" Bellamy detected the hurt in Raven's voice

"No, you're wrong"

"What do you know? Your just a janitor"

"I know Clarke. Okay? She wouldn't just leave without telling anyone, she's no idiot" Bellamy was sure Clarke wouldn't just run off without telling him what happened with the grounder. Octavia sighed

"We'll never be able to find her. Lincoln... the grounder told me that their village is miles away from here, and even when we get to them, they probably have loads more people then us"

"So what do we do?" Monty asked

"I'll make more bombs, we can devise a plan and attack at dawn, we need to attack them before they attack us" For once he agreed with Raven, they did need to attack

"Okay, I'll round up a group, if we go with everyone it'll leave the camp unprotected, I'll meet you all in the top level of the drop ship in ten" With that Bellamy set off to create a plan to get Clarke back, and he was sure as hell he would kill anyone who got in his way

**SO...? Will the grounders kill Finn and Clarke? **

**Anyone else fully flipping out over the new episode? I know I was! Bellamy and Raven should never have happened! They both clearly regretted it! And I think when Clarke and Bellamy realize they love each other (which they will) his thing with Raven will come back and bite him in the ass. On a lighter note how bad ass does Bellamy look in the new ep! Can't wait for it - okay rant over**

**Sorry it took me so long! Year 12 is hectic! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I was thoroughly frustrated with the new ep but nevertheless loved it I'm 100% sure when things happen between Bellamy and Clarke, which they will (Maybe not in this season but definitely the next) that shit will go down when Clarke finds out Bellamy was with Raven, even if it meant nothing, because she'll feel as if once again she was put second to Raven (Even though Finn was Ravens first) anyway, that's what I think will happen, cus the CW certainly does the love the drama. And they definitely haven't been following the book! I suppose I'll just have to wait and see**

**Oh and btw, they've already started shooting the new season, already a few episodes into it! Can't wait till it airs which will probably be in like, November... Anyway... enjoy the new chapter~!**

_Previously _

"_Okay, I'll round up a group, if we go with everyone it'll leave the camp unprotected, I'll meet you all in the top level of the drop ship in ten" With that Bellamy set off to create a plan to get Clarke back, and he was sure as hell he would kill anyone who got in his way _

Miller POV

"So what do you think is going on with Bellamy and her-highness" Miller knew despite her jokes Monroe had a lot of respect for Clarke.

"I don't know but they sure as hell don't hate each other any more" Miller had also noticed the changes between the self-proclaimed leaders of the camp, not that he had a problem with them being leaders, he sure as hell didn't want the responsibility of looking after and guiding a bunch of underage deliquents who had no care for the law, most of which were still developing and going through their 'rebellious teenager' phase.

"Which is a good thing... I guess, despite what happens please just make sure you're safe, I couldn't stand in if..." Miller took her hand cutting off her words

"Monroe, look at me" Slowly she looked toward him "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, if that means dying then fine, as long as you're safe"

"Miller, do you really think that when the grounders come we'll be able to fight them?" Monroe asked, Miller liked her, they were very close and knew nearly everything about each other, he couldn't count on two hands just how many they'd both sat, looking into the distance for grounders, talking about anything that came to mind. But not this, Miller knew Monroe was scared, purely based on the fact that she'd never asked such a question before, she'd never doubted her own ability before.

"We won't just fight them Monroe, we'll destroy them. We're too- you're too strong to let anything happen to any of us, I know you, you're quick and smart and are a hell of an accurate shot. We'll be okay"

Noticing her small smile he turned back to see the grounder still talking to Clarke, although looking like there was no conflict, the look on the grounders face told him different

"Grounder princess looks pissed" He heard Monroe say, beating him to it

"Our princess has that effect"

"Wait, she looks like she's reaching for something..." Miller took a closer look through the lens of his gun pointing it straight at the grounder

"It's a knife! Get your gun ready but don't shoot till I say" He saw Monroe nod swiftly beside him raising her gun, he faltered for a moment, he didn't want anything to happen to her. She was the only thing keeping him sane. Keeping him in place, telling him what he needed to do, she was his best friend and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

But then he saw it, a grounder sneaking up on Clarke, before he could make the shot he heard Monroe let out a scream and turned to her, forgetting Bellamy's orders, Monroe came first. Before he could stop it he watched the grounder knock her out and turn to him. He hated to admit it but the mask he had on was pretty damn scary. Fighting as much as he could he managed to get one good punch on the grounder before he was tackled to the ground, flipped over and hit on the back of the head, hard. The last thing he saw before giving in to the darkness was Clarke's unconscious body, getting dragged away by grounders.

Bellamy POV

Bellamy found Miller and Monroe lying motionless just outside the camper and cursed himself for trusting the grounder, then cursed Clarke even more for trusted Anya, for she was held in their captivity no longer then a week ago. He listened patiently as Miller explained that whilst the two had been on close guard of Clarke and the grounder princess another grounder had been sneaking up on them, hurting them only enough to knock them out and left.

Bellamy wondered why the grounders hadn't just killed the two, but didn't have time to dwell, quickly he told them of the plan to bombard the grounder village and get Clarke back, without any hesitation the two agreed to come along, hungry for revenge. He always knew he could count on them. The rest of his hunting squad except a few others would stay and protect those he chose to leave at the camp.

He knew he needed more then just hunters, but trackers. He couldn't get there and back without their help. So he recruited some of Finns trainees, all had been top at Earth skills, although they were a little younger then he'd hoped he was certain they'd be an asset to his team. Next he confronted Monty and Jasper, knowing they'd be on board with his plan, they were both very clever, knowing extensively about plants and technologies that he himself didn't understand.

Octavia and Raven would also join, Raven and Monty working together was something Bellamy needed and although he wasn't happy about it he needed to watch over Octavia and the only way he could do that was if she was with the group. Finally to round it off he'd chosen a boy notorious for his high scale theft on the Ark. While they were there they needed to grab as much as they could, anything that could help them survive the on coming winter.

He ordered them all into the drop ship walking toward his tent, he needed to think. Hard. About his thoughts, feelings towards Clarke and Raven. He hadn't talked to anyone about that night, not even Raven, because he knew it meant nothing, to both of them and if he saw her with another he wouldn't give a damn. It was a mistake that happened because they were both insecure and seeking comfort, just with the wrong person. But Clarke, she was different, all they'd shared was a kiss and he felt claim over her, like she was his and no one else's, she was his to protect. Now she was with those grounders, and he was out for blood, it was time for them to have the upper hand

Octavia POV

Octavia sat next to her brother who was the main focal point in the circle of people he'd hand picked to join him. Of course he was the focal point, he was their leader, they needed him, and although they had fought she was so glad her brother was down with her and not stuck up in a dying ark. She knew if he hadn't have come down with her he probably wouldn't have come down at all, for anyone could be a janitor. The rest of the group consisted of Monty, Jasper, Raven (Who had already managed to build walkie talkies) Monroe, Miller, Jackson and Olive (All from Bellamy's trusted hunting group, Octavia knew they were handy with a gun) Jake and Destiny (Two of the best trackers, apart from Finn, in the camp) and of course the ultimate thief Leo. Leo was small but efficient, knowing exactly what to grab, the best way to grab it and when to grab it, no doubt he rounded of their team perfectly. Bellamy had chosen wisely.

"Alright, listen up. Raven I know you're half way though building another one of those bombs will it be ready by tomorrow?" Bellamy said grabbing everyone's – including Octavia's - attention

"You bet your ass, these grounders won't know what hit 'em" Octavia couldn't help but smirk, the girl had spunk.

"Good. Alright, these walkie talkies will help us keep in contact when we split up-"

"Wait, we're splitting up?" Destiny said in a small voice, the poor girl couldn't have been more than fourteen. Octavia leant toward her

"Hey, Destiny, it's gunna be fine, we aren't going to let anything happen to you, you got that kid?" Octavia waited for the small girl to smile and nod before backing off. She noticed Bellamy looking at her with appreciation but only replied with a small nod, indicating him to continue

"Anything happens, radio to us, everyone will hear it, tell us your location. This is our back up so do not lose it. As for weapons everyone needs at least a gun and a knife that will sit in your pocket holster, don't hesitate to use it. Myself, Miller, Jackson, Olive and Jasper will have spears, so if you don't want to die don't get in the way" He looked around the ground and Octavia was at awe of his confidence "Don't forget to pack a bag with plenty of rations tomorrow, we don't know how long we'll be gone. If you don't have enough that's on you. Pack what you need, not what you want. If something happens and one of you is injured, get yourself to safety, it's nothing personal but we need the fittest and strongest going against the grounders and it's up to you to decide when you're done, no unnecessary death will happen under my watch. Don't be scared of death, go out kicking and death will be scared of you. Get a good nights sleep. We leave at first light" With that the group dispatched and Octavia was last to leave knowing she had to talk to her brother. Little did he know she was just as protective of him as he was of her.

"If you die I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself" Octavia said to him embracing him, they hadn't hugged like this since she'd seen him for the first time on the drop ship. She missed this, his hold on her was comforting, he'd always been there and she knew he always would be

"Ditto" He whispered into her hair. She could tell he was enjoying their closeness as much as she was. They couldn't lose each other, not in a place like this. It suddenly dawned on Octavia

"I'm lucky" She said as Bellamy was descending down the ladder

"What was that?" He asked

"I said I'm lucky, no one else on the Ark was lucky enough to have a sibling, and I'm lucky that I got a sibling like you, no one else knows our bond and despite you being a total pain in the butt, I wouldn't change it for the world"

Clarke POV

Clarke awoke, in a different room from the one she was held in the last time they'd held her captive and she hadn't woken to the familiar voice of Anya, but with a new unfamiliar one. She took in all his features, his dark unruly hair, the wrinkled lines on his face indicating to her that he was in his, forties maybe... But especially the limp on his right knee. She remembered the skills Bellamy had taught her 'always use their weakness to your advantage' that advice kept playing in her head while she decided what to do and how to escape the tight grasp the grounders seemed to have on her. For the first few days he didn't speak to her, just gave her the small ration of food she required and kept a watchful eye on her, she thought for sure the guy was mute. She'd only gotten about two hours sleep in the last fourty eight hours and was running of the adrenaline she knew she needed if she wanted to enforce her plan. She had to keep her mind sane and ready and her body would just have to keep up, Anya hadn't visited her once, which caused Clarke to question why they'd even brought her back here in the first place.

"You should stay here, we need a healer"

"Will I get to go back and see my friends?"

"By tomorrow, they'll be nothing to go back to" Clarke spun on her feet facing the grounder

"I heard something about mountain men, what do you know about them?"

"They're the genetically deformed version of humans, vicious creatures, they know no bounds to who kill and they have no reasoning"

"Is that why you need me here? In case the mountain men attack?" The guard nodded and Clarke knew she needed to buy a little bit more time, she turned walking to bed where she'd hidden her knife, quickly she picked in up and shoved in her pocket.

"How'd you get those marks?" She'd seen the burn marks on his collar bone and couldn't help but ask

"One for every kill in combat"

"That's a lot of kills" She said, for a moment he was distracted and she kicked him in the knee, with a quick swipe of her knife she cut his throat "But you won't be killing any more" She couldn't believe it. Apart from Atom she hadn't killed anyone on earth, not intentionally. But she was finally starting to realise it was kill or be killed. Just like Bellamy had said, she suddenly wished she hadn't opposed him so much at camp, he knew far better then her what it was to be a part of a war, that eventually there was no room for peace. Running out of the corridor she was suddenly in an opening, some sort of gathering around a fire. Finn was tied up by his neck. She repressed the urge to scream for him, instead she quickly assessed her options, she couldn't possibly fight everyone there, there had to be at least two hundred, she needed to be sneaking. Walking back into her holding cell she found a woman, looking pretty pissed off, kneeling in front of the guard Clarke had just killed, the grounder woman cam at her in a blind range stepping right into the knife Clarke had waiting for her.

Walking out of the cell, she was dressed as a grounder, and blended, the only people that knew exactly what she looked like were Finn and Anya. Finn's eyes flickered to hers. Silently begging her to leave

"I can't" She mouthed to him. Before she could do anything she heard Anya speak

"Today, we sacrifice one of the many that is responsible for so many deaths of our people, the burning down of a village and especially my sister. You must pay for your crimes Finn Collins" In a swift move she kicked the wooden pedestal he's been standing on from under his feet.

"No!" Clarke yelled running at the grounder and tackling her to the ground grabbing the axe from her she sent a swift punch to Anya's face and ran toward Finn who was still struggling against the rope, Clarke was thankful the grounders didn't know how to efficiently hang some one or Finn would've been dead instantly. Everything else came in a dull buzz, an explosion, a big one, the whole area filled with smoke and she lost sight of Anya, and Finn.

**Okay... so what did you think? Don't worry I'll dig a little deeper into just how the group found the grounders hide out and all that jazz. I also wanted to go a little into Miller and Monroe's story, perhaps a paring may happen there? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Newwwww Chapter, this one was really hard to write cus I wanted to make it really epic.. Hope you like it!**

_Previously_

_Everything else came in a dull buzz, an explosion, a big one, the whole area filled with smoke and she lost sight of Anya, and Finn._

Monty POV

Monty and Octavia were in the middle of the odd mix of total basket cases Bellamy had chosen to bring on the trip. The order went a little something like this: Jasper, Monroe and Jake were leading the pack, Destiny not far behind. Then himself, Raven, Leo and Octavia were in the middle of the pack. The group rounding off with Bellamy, Miller, Olive and Jackson ready to protect them.

They'd already been walking for a full day, setting up camp on for a few hours then getting up and walking again, this mission was starting to feel like a lost cause.

"So what's up with your brother and Clarke?" He heard Raven ask and immediately tuned it, he wanted to know just as bad as Raven did. Obviously the whole camp had noticed the difference in the twos relationship and were eager to know why they suddenly got along. The answer, they didn't, they just found ways to compromise, get what they both wanted without comprising the position of the other.

"I don't know but it's definitely something, he's never been like this towards a girl, he's... different with her. I've been trying to get him to admit he has a thing for her but he won't. Ugh boys"

"Tell me about it" The two girls laughed at Monty's comment, it was nice that he could make them laugh in the middle of such a tense situation. The short time he'd been on earth had changed his life forever but he was glad he had the chance at freedom, at survival and didn't die up on the Ark without having achieved anything with himself. Earth was his second chance. He looked to his left

"Jasper, come here right now" He assessed the plant, no it couldn't be.

"Marijuana" He heard Jasper whisper with awe.

"What are you two looking at, we're wasting time" He heard Bellamy's voice boom

"Calm down. We found Marijuana" Monty said clipping the plant carefully and the bottom and holding it like the precious thing it was

"Weed? What's the big deal about that?" Monty shook his head at Bellamy

"It has THC in it which is a psychoactive drug..." He said to the group "If we put this with the bomb then blow it up everyone left alive from the bomb will be high as a kite allowing us plenty of time to slip in, grab Clarke and slip out without being caught. Even if we are seen, everyone will be cool as a cucumber and we will be out of there easy"

"Okay, I see what you're trying to do here but what if it just makes us high and we don't get out before I wears off? What then?"

Raven POV

"We have cloths and rags in here, We can easily protect ourselves from the smoke. I think it's a genius plan" She said. Sometimes she couldn't believe how smart Monty was. He'd been the one to help contact the Ark and build the walkie talkies, he was a genius.

"Ok. Do it. Jake, Destiny, do you think we're getting close?" It amazed Raven how Bellamy could just take control of a situation, even when it was his in the first place, unfortunately it also thoroughly pissed her off.

"Well judging by the shoe marks and the smoke we're about ten minutes away" Jake said, Raven took in the looks of the two kids. Jake was tall, and lanky, not quite old enough to fill out properly yet and Destiny was gorgeous, her long blonde braided hair falling over one of her shoulders in a way Raven couldn't help but envy.

"We've left markings and things around so we know how to get back. But just in case Jake and I both know how far we've walked and what direction we've been walking in" Destiny said, Raven admired the girls bravery, she could tell she was scared but clearly fear wouldn't stop her.

"Alright then what are waiting for?" Raven said climbing up the tree

"What are you doing Raven?" Octavia called up to her like she crazy

"Taking a closer look" When she was high enough she spotted the village. It was big but she could also see everyone gathering around the centre. There were three guards surrounding the door and with three shots they were all dead. Luckily due to the commotion in what looked like the centre square nobody had heard the shots. Then she saw it, Finn was dragged out and a rope was hung around his neck, it was then she knew she had to move fast

"Alright. There's one entry and the guards aren't a problem any more. Instead of splitting up I think we should stay together, one of us needs to be in the tree to take the shot at the bomb, the rest of us rush in grab Finn and Clarke, Miller and Monroe you go with Leo and help him grab as much as you can, fill your bags to the top, we all clear?" Even Bellamy was listening to her, as they etched close Raven rolled the bomb into the camp and ran taking cover behind a rock where the rest of the gang was, well everyone except Jasper who was waiting... waiting for another moment to show everyone just how bad ass he could be

Jasper POV

It was decided that he would go into the tree and take the shot. He'd been the one to detonate the bomb on the bridge and everyone had complete faith in him. That's why he urged himself not to screw this one up

"Shoot Jasper shoot!" He heard Bellamy yell. It was as if the bullet left the gun in slow motion and hit the tin can, letting out an almighty bang and sending a huge cloud of smoking coming his way. He pulled the rag over his nose and mouth and put on his goggles jumping out of the tree. That's when he spotted Clarke, looking dazed with an axe in her hand and Finn struggling to get out the hold of the rope. Taking the axe out of Clarke's hand he cut the space walker down and freed his neck

"Jasper?" He choked out gasping for the air he'd lost

"Yeah buddy it's me, come on we have to go" Jasper tried to pull him away but Finn wouldn't move

"No, Clarke" Jasper turned to see Clarke was gone and prayed it was Bellamy or someone who'd found her and not a grounder. He felt Finn touch his nose

"How weird are noses? And why don't they just come off when you want them too?" Then he started trying to pull off Jaspers nose, Finn was high, and Jasper had the task of looking after him

"Come on, let's get out of here and we can talk all about noses okay?" He basically dragged Finn out of the walls of the grounder village when he saw it, A farm that had at least eight or nine horses sitting there unattended to. He strapped Finn in and went back in after his friends

"Monroe, get everyone out and go east, follow the wall, I found something Leo would be ecstatic to get his hands" With a simple nod Jasper ran further into the camp

"Bellamy are you alright?" He nodded "I'm going to get Clarke, make sure you get my sister out of here and be ready to leave"

"Bellamy, I found horses, when you find Clarke I'll meet you outside the gate"

"Goggles, if I'm not back in fifteen minutes, leave" Jasper couldn't do that "You have to Jasper, leave and get everyone in camp to safety, do me proud kid" He watched Bellamy run further into the camp and saw another familiar face.

Octavia POV

As soon as they were inside the confined walls Octavia went straight for what looked the prison to look for Clarke. She'd hoped they'd arrived in time, not only for her sake, but for Bellamy's sake. One more nudge and he'd fall right off the edge. Instead off seeing Clarke she saw a man, no not a man, a grounder laying lifeless against the wall. The precise cut to his throat told her all she need to know, Clarke had been here, she just wasn't here any more. Running out into the clearing she saw another grounder, but she simply waved at her and walked off like nothing had happened, like a bomb hadn't just destroyed her home. The stench of burning flesh made her eyes water and she knew she needed to find Clarke, fast. She felt a hand clasp on her shoulder and turned nearly stabbing whoever had grabbed her, luckily it was just Jasper and not some crazy grounder.

"I just saw Bellamy, he said he's got Clarke covered, you should come with me, I found some horses, it'll make our escape a hell of a lot quicker" Looking around Octavia realised there was nothing she could do here, nothing to help all of the injured. Once the effect of the cannabis wore off she knew they'd have an all out war on there hands but there was no time to think of that now. Right now she would think of the immediate future, like Raven being tackled down by a grounder.

"Raven!" Octavia yelled, shooting a single shot at the grounders back. The grounder went lump on top of Raven and Octavia could see her struggling to get him off of her, this guy was big. With the help of Jasper, Raven was freed

"Raven you're bleeding" Octavia said lifting her shirt. Raven merely nodded

"I got stabbed by I'll be fine" Octavia knew better then to listen to the stubborn mechanic.

"Jasper, carry her to the horses, I've got you guys covered, you have to hurry we don't want her to bleed out" Despite the protests Jasper managed to lift Raven and carry her out of the gates.

Finn POV

Explosions, confusion, instantly he knew his friends had arrived. The next part of his memory was hazy, Clarke was fighting Anya, Jasper came running toward him and cut him down, now he was on a horse? How the hell did he get on a horse?

"Finn are you ok?" He heard Raven ask. God he'd missed her voice. He looked toward to see her struggling to breathe

"What happened to Raven?" He got no answer and she passed out "Oh god no please don't die, come on Raven, please" He checked for a pulse

"She's sill breathing Finn, it's going to be okay, I've wrapped the wound to stop the bleeding, you just focus on yourself" Finn marvelled at how calm Octavia was being, but then he saw it, the panic in her eyes, the panic he felt, and then he felt nothing, exhaustion taking over his body.

Bellamy POV

Without a care in the world for who saw him Bellamy ran into the camp to see his beautiful blonde being dragged away by the grounder princess. No one attempted to stop him kill him. Monty's plan had worked. Running after Clarke he followed them into a small room where Anya had Clarke on her knees. Bellamy figured he had about five minutes until Jasper would leave.

"Go on. Beg for mercy Clarke. I want to here it come from your sorry mouth. Beg for forgiveness"

"Like hell, you can shove that right up your ass. I'm not begging for anything" Bellamy couldn't help but smirk, that was just who Clarke was. His smirk quickly faded when he saw Anya raise her nice.

"Not today bitch" Bellamy said shooting her in the back "You've been given more than enough chances" He rushed to Clarke scooping her up in his arms, once again she was battered and bloody

"Clarke, princess are you okay?"

"Bellamy" She muttered before closing her eyes "Goddamnit, not again, you open your eyes Clarke" But she remained still "Woman never listens to me" He muttered picking her and walking out of the village, toward where he knew Jasper would be waiting.

Monroe POV

Monroe ran through the camp grabbing every single one of the members of her group, she refused to leave anyone behind.

"Destiny!" She called seeing the young girl on the ground "Come on, you need to get up tiny" Destiny had become like a little sister to her, someone she would always look out for.

"Monroe? It hurts" Monroe gasped seeing the extent of her injuries. She'd been stabbed in the stomach. Without thinking twice she picked the girl up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Miller, have you seen Leo?" Miller started to shake his head but stopped, obviously spotting the boy. Leo had been speared. Straight in the heart. Clearly the pot hadn't quite affected everyone. There was no time to think. "Did you see everyone else?" Miller grabbed her hand and she felt the warmth of his touch

"Yes, I've seen everyone leave the camp but Bellamy and Clarke, come on, let's go see these horses"

Octavia POV

As soon as everyone that was alive was back Jasper started untying the horses

"Jasper what about Clarke and Bellamy?" She demanded, no way was she leaving her brother behind

"I told him we'd meet him outside the gates with the horses, we'll need all ten so some of you will have to steer two, you got that?" Octavia met his eyes

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She saw him hesitate but he quickly regained his confidence

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you, I'll keep everyone safe"

Jasper POV

Jasper grew tense as the minutes ticked on. How was he supposed to tell Octavia that they were probably going to have to leave her brother and Clarke behind?

"We have to go, they obviously aren't coming out" Miller said. Jasper was glad at least someone could make the hard decisions.

"NO! We are not leaving them" Octavia protested

"We have to or we're going to die" Monroe said agreeing with Miller.

"No we can't ju-" Destiny interrupted them

"Look" She said pointing toward the gates. Jasper could see two figures, one holding the other but couldn't make out the face "Guns ready" He whispered but immediately put his gun down when he could distinguish the faces. Bellamy jumped on a horse, Clarke still in his arms

"Let's go, Jake lead the way" For a moment Jasper was shocked they'd actually pulled it off. Even though there were casualties and even a death it was far better than the outcome Jasper had in mind. They were going to be safe, they were going to be okay. What a mistake it was thinking that. An arrow, shot with pinpoint accuracy came flying toward them and hit it's target, Monty.

**So... Did ya like it? Lemme know **


	7. Chapter 7

**So hope you like this chapter, oh and those Ballarke moments I promised? Well let's just say all you Ballarke lovers will be very very happy campers... Enjoy! **

**Oh and feel free to check out my new story 'Thin line between love and hate' of course it's Ballarke but it's a little bit lighter than this stuff, or well the first chapter is! Anyway thanks!**

_Previously_

_Even though there were casualties and even a death it was far better than the outcome Jasper had in mind. They were going to be safe, they were going to be okay. What a mistake it was thinking that. An arrow, shot with pinpoint accuracy came flying toward them and hit it's target, Monty. _

Jasper POV

Jasper was initially shocked, not knowing what to do when Monty had been hit with the arrow. But as Monty slid off of the side of his horse he knew he had to act quick.

"Monty!" Jasper screamed moving him from the horse to his so he could hold onto him. He could see the light quickly fading from Monty's eyes "Monty don't you dare die on me, you got that? I can't lose you" Jasper wouldn't lose Monty, he was family, and he couldn't just let him die.

"It hurts, still got the weed?" Jasper couldn't help but laugh at his friend

"We'll smoke it when we get back to camp, I promise" He said then continued assessing the extend of Monty's injury. It was deep "We need to stop somewhere, he's bleeding really bad! And-"

"We have to keep going" He heard Bellamy yell

"No" Jasper heard a small voice of protest coming from directly in front of Bellamy. Clarke, she was alive, thank god. Clarke was the only one that could heal his friend, she was the only one he trusted to heal him. He hoped Clarke and Raven's injuries weren't too severe. They were also his friends, close friends. Clarke was the one who'd saved his life when he knew everyone thought he was a lost cause and Raven, well she was something different all together, her intellect knew no bounds and he envied that but more off he respected it.

Bellamy POV

Of course Bellamy had noticed when Monty was hit by the arrow, how could he not? The kid screamed. He wanted to stop, check if Monty was alive, but his priority was getting Clarke back to camp and make sure she was okay and of course getting his sister out of the danger zone, of course. Without Clarke they were all screwed. Beyond screwed. Not only was she the only healer, but she was the one who kept the group calm. Bellamy built them up and Clarke brought them back down.

"We need stop somewhere, he's bleeding really bad! And-"

"We have to keep going" Bellamy said pushing his horse to go faster through the woods.

"No" He head from in front of him. Clarke, she was awake, alive and stubborn as ever "We have to stop so I can block the bleeding before he loses to much blood. I'm fine, I passed out from the shock but I feel much better. Let's go to the bunker. It's dirty and old but at least we can fit the horses in there and stay down there for the night. It's much safer for us to travel during the day" Bellamy sighed

"Fine. Everyone follow me. We're taking a detour" Everyone followed him without question. Clarke squirmed to get comfortable in front of him "Just sit up princess"

"Uh... Bellamy... I'm stuck" With a chuckle Bellamy hoisted her up and wrapped his arms around her still managing to steer the horse in the right direction "Better?" He whispered in her ear

"Much" He could feel her shiver at his touch and was more than happy with her reaction

"I'm so glad you're okay" He said feeling Clarke shift closer to him

"I think we need to talk" He jolted the horse to a stop directly in front of the bunker entrance "But it can wait until I've healed everyone. Jasper, get Monty down there, O you got Raven?" It amazed how Clarke had been conscious no longer then twenty minutes and was already bossing everyone around.

"Yeah" Octavia said with a swift nod, Bellamy was very proud of his sister

"I'll help" Finn said suddenly coming to. Although Bellamy didn't trust him, he was glad Finn was alive, they couldn't lose someone as valuable as a tracker.

"Monroe, I'll take Destiny, you help get all the horses down into the bunker okay?" Bellamy watched as Clarke took the small girl in her arms. He wondered what things would be like if the roles were reversed and he'd been the one that had come from a privileged family. He knew Clarke would've protected Octavia just as passionately as he did, and even without the girl being her sister he could Clarke wanted nothing more than what was best for Octavia, it was in her nature.

"You comin to help boss?" Miller asked him. Bellamy pushed the thoughts of Clarke out of his head and focused on the task at hand, getting these big ass horses into the bunker.

Clarke POV

Clarke assessed the task in front of her, how was she supposed to heal four people? Most of them critically injured, in time to save all of them?

"Clarke, I'm fine okay. My neck hurts a bit and I've got some bumps and bruises but it's nothing I can't handle. Tend to Destiny, she looks like she's lost the most blood. Then Monty, Octavia and I will help Raven, sterilise the wound and Bellamy can stitch her up, that's right yeah?" Clarke was proud of Finn for finally taking some initiative

"Yes, that's right. Use the seaweed after you've patched her up but don't use it all, I'm going to need it" With that Clarke set out to save a little girls life "Monroe can you step back a little bit please" Monroe complied and Clarke could tell she was worried for the girl, Clarke was worried for her.

"Ok, there's fluid building up in her lungs, I need to make a small incision" She said talking more to herself. After she'd made the incision Clarke turned to Munroe, a large needle in her hand, without a word Monroe put her arm out and bit her lip as the needle took her blonde. Rushing over to Destiny she grabbed her wrist

"I can't find a vein" There was nothing... She searched and searched until she heard a voice

"Clarke, she's not breathing" Monroe said, sounding as if she'd been the one stabbed. Clarke checked her pulse. There was no pulse. Dropping her shoulders Clarke stepped back and let Monroe mourn her loss.

"Monroe, I'm so, so sorry" Monroe simply shook her head, as if she couldn't believe it. It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts and move her attention to Monty. His breathing was unsteady and it looked as if he'd been hit in side.

"Alright Jasper, I need you to hold him down for me okay?" Faintly she heard the hatchet door shut and finally felt a tiny sense of relief. Jasper held him down

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Clarke smirked slightly at the deja vu. Her joy quickly disappeared as she snapped the top part of the arrow, causing Monty to wake up in agony

"Shhh Monty, it's going to be okay. Jasper, really hold him down, I can't have him moving for this part" Now came the touch part, pulling out the arrow head. With a swift pull the arrow head was out and after letting out a struggled scream Monty was, once again, unconscious. That made her task easier. All she had to do was sterilise the wound, stitch it up and put some seaweed on it.

"Jasper, he's going to be okay" For the first time in a while she saw Jasper breathe out in relief. He was really fearful that he'd lost his best friend.

"You saved him and you couldn't save Destiny?!" Monroe said coming at Clarke like a storm and thrashing her against the wall

"Monroe get off her" Clarke heard Bellamy say "No, Bellamy, just leave it. Look Monroe, I understand what it's like to lose someone you love"

"Oh please, what does the privileged prim princess know of loss, you've basically been hand fed your whole life" Monroe spat at her tears falling off her eyes like a waterfall after days of rain. Clarke wasn't angry at Monroe, she understood

"My Dad was floated right in front of me" Clarke said to her evenly, pushing forward all the loss and anger she'd felt about her fathers unnecessary death. Without a word Monroe let her go and ran into the dark hallway, where to Clarke didn't know. She just knew the girl was hurting and needed to be alone. Or maybe not, she thought to herself as she saw Miller following close behind her

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked her. Clarke shook her head

"No, but I will be. Ok, Octavia how's Raven?"

"She's good, stable. You'll need to stitch her up though, we're both too shaky"

"Not a problem, why don't you both try and get some sleep? We have to leave as soon as daylight hits so it'll be good to be rested" Octavia laughed clearly enjoying Clarke's comments

"Yes sir" She muttered sarcastically and jumped onto the top bunk bed, grabbing a fluro orange blanket "Holy fuck, being wrapped up in one of these is what I imagine being wrapped up in a furnace would be like, hella comfy though" Clarke let a laugh out. At what she didn't know, maybe it was because she was safe? But all she knew was she was glad to be back with her friends, with Bellamy.

Bellamy POV

He watched as Clarke stitched Raven up and covered her in a blanket.

"I need some fresh air" He said, feeling Clarke's presence behind him. He stood at the tree they'd sat under when she first told him she needed him, that felt like a lifetime ago for the both of them.

"Bellamy, I-" Before she could get a word out he crashed his lips down to hers and internally groaned feeling her immediate response. She fisted his T-shirt pulling him closer to her

"I l-" He stopped himself, unable to say what he felt

"It's okay. I know, me too" With that his lips were back on hers. It was like she was air and he was desperate to breathe. Each kiss became softer and more delicate, like they were both finally relaxing into their transition from camp co-leaders to partners, to more then that. He pulled out of the kiss pulling Clarke tight to his body. He wanted to hold her close. If he let her go, he wasn't sure if she would be gone again. He let himself feel things he thought he didn't deserve.

"I have something I need to tell you" Bellamy was uncertain of whether to tell her or not, he didn't want to ruin this moment

"Can it wait till tomorrow, I'm exhausted" As if on cue he watched her yawn "Come on, let's get some rest, we can worry about this tomorrow okay?" He wished for a moment that they weren't in this position, that they were just two people who'd met and fallen in love, had a child, raised them, taught them the ways of life, somehow managed to stay in love and bicker and fight but always, always love each other. He yearned to take her out for a date, ask her father for his blessing, get down on one knee, buy a house, create a home. But he had none of that and that was something he would need to learn to deal with.

"Bellamy?" he heard her whisper from her bunk

"Yes princess?" He said kneeling to get down to her level "Hold me" Bellamy was slightly shocked at the request but complied, immediately feel better with her back in his arms. He felt her breathing steady and eventually fell into a content sleep, tomorrow could wait.

Miller POV

Walking into the hatch, Miller was worried as soon as he heard sobs, but when he realised who they were coming from it nearly tore him apart. Monroe lashed out at Clarke, slamming her up against a wall, if it were anyone else they would've punched Monroe in the face but not Clarke, she wasn't going to blame Monroe for her actions and with her calm approach could've possibly avoided the biggest beat down of a lifetime.

"Monroe? Monroe I know you're in here" He'd followed her into a small room off of the main on

"Just stay away from me Miller, I'm bad news, everyone that gets close to me dies, you know it. Roma did and now Destiny? Just save yourself the trouble" He shone the flash light and saw her, head in her hands, knees tucked into her chest, he'd never seen her look so... vulnerable. Without thought he sat beside her and took her in his arms holding her close, she relaxed into his touch and he felt so right holding her there, protecting her, shielding her.

"I'm not going anywhere, you here me? You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted too. We'll just take this step by step, earth isn't easy but together we can make it a little more bearable okay? Just remember, step by step" Monroe nodded and muttered something into his chest quickly falling asleep "I'll always protect you" He whisper pressing a small soft kiss to her forehead "Always"

Monty POV

Monty awoke feeling as if he'd been stabbed ten times over. He saw his friend sleeping peacefully beside him and nudged him awake causing pain to ripple through his body

"Jasper where's the weed?" He watched Jasper wake up, slightly groggy, registering what was going on.

"It's here my friend. And it must be your lucky day because I found matches" They laughed and smoked, almost immediately Monty forgot his pain

"Dude, this shit is like pure gold, I mean take gold, and a plant, and if they had sex and made a baby, the baby would be dope, no doubt" They laughed and then quietened down

"Ahhh why did they make this stuff illegal? Gold I tell you!" Monty was glad he lived long enough to have this opportunity with his friend "Is that a unicorn?" The two spent the night, well the twenty minutes until they both fell asleep, discussing that incredible unicorn and somewhere deep down, passed the high, they knew they were okay. At least for now.

**Sorry it took so long! Sooooo let me know what you thought... Love feed back!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy, oh and by the way I cannot believe I've got 99 reviews, that's nuts! (Not like Bellamy protecting Clarke nuts, but close) You guys are the best!**

_Previously_

"_Ahhh why did they make this stuff illegal? Gold I tell you!" Monty was glad he lived long enough to have this opportunity with his friend "Is that a unicorn?" The two spent the night, well the twenty minutes until they both fell asleep, discussing that incredible unicorn and somewhere deep down, passed the high, they knew they were okay. At least for now. _

_Bellamy POV_

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Bellamy said addressing the camp, now was not the time for panic, they needed to move quickly "The grounders are coming which means we need to leave. They out number us at least four to one. Our best option is to get out of here"

"Flee camp? Won't that make things worse?" A camper asked no

"No Daniel, it won't. We can come back here when we are sure of our safety but that might not be for a while. Right now we need to unite and do what is best for the group. So pack up your things, Monty and Raven were clever enough to make packs, one for each of you" He stopped talking and let Clarke begin

"Only take what you need. Everything will have to stay, I know it will be hard, to leave the place we've called home for so long, but if anything, I can promise you we will be back, and we will build our camp, bigger, better, taller, stronger. Have faith in the person next, what we all need most is trust. We leave in twenty minutes, everyone will meet on the east side of camp, we know there are no grounders and a reliable source of water, I heard them talking about it. From there we will just keep walking. Bellamy, Monroe, Miller and I have extra packs, filled with warm blankets, water and food. These will only be used when some really needs them. I will only be able to take very few medical packs with me so please watch yourself, the last thing anyone needs is an injury. Alright get to it" Bellamy watched as they set about their tasks

"I can't believe they're actually listening to me" Clarke said from beside him. He shook his head in disbelief

"Why wouldn't they Clarke? You're our leader, you're strong and compassionate and wise, of course they're listening" Bellamy indulged for a moment and slung his arm around her, pleased when she shifted closer to him

"You said there was something you wanted to tell me" Of course Clarke couldn't just let it go and enjoy the moment

"It's nothing" He reluctantly let her go and stepped back from her so he could look her in the eye

"It doesn't look like nothing, now spill it"

"Well... Raven and I-" Clarke looked at him for a moment and walked away. Before she could walk away he grabbed her, pulling her back to him "Wait... aren't you going to say anything? Scream at me? Tell me you hate me" Honestly, he would've felt better if she'd just yelled, lost it at him, got her anger out, but of course that wasn't how Clarke operated.

"No"

_Clarke POV_

"No" She said pulling away from him "I have to go pack" She didn't want him to see her hurt but god it was hard to control. She found herself questioning the difference between herself and Raven. It seemed two guys had picked Raven over her. It was hard not to feel inadequate, Raven was a genius, plus she just happened to be gorgeous.

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Speak of the devil

"Yeah, I just heard something surprising is all" Clarke saw the look of understanding on Ravens face

"Clarke, it meant nothing, I was just upset because of Finn. Seriously it didn't mean anything" Clarke shook her head, this nonsense could wait

"It's fine. Let's just get everything packed, I'm sure the grounders are coming for us right now" In all honesty Clarke wasn't mad at Raven, people do stupid things when they're hurt. But she couldn't think about that, she pushed all of that out of her mind and packed ten guns into her bags, strapping another to her back. Her pack was heavy, filled with orange blankets, several med kits, rations of food and of course the guns

"Clarke are you okay?" She heard a voice ask

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" She snapped, taking a breath she calmed herself down and turned toward him giving him the best smile she could muster "Yeah Finn, I'm fine. I figure we can pack the tents and put them into the drop ship. Close the drop ship door"

"You really think we'll be back here?" Clarke shook her head "No"

_Monty POV_

Monty sat atop his horse watching everyone gather around the east side of the wall. Everyone's attention was on Bellamy and Clarke

"There will be hunters up front and hunters tailing the group, Octavia and Clarke will lead you, we have to move fast but we also have to be careful to watch where we step. Only the injured with be on the horses. Surely you all know by now that sticking together is our best option, so no heroics, no wondering off, just stick to the plan. Alright, let's go" Monty noticed Bellamy's attempts to talk to Clarke, finally there peace had ended, he knew it would happen eventually, although when he'd seen them in the bunker together he wasn't so sure. Monty was riding with Octavia and Clarke walking two other horses beside him

"You think we'll pull this off?" He asked Jasper who was on his other side

"We have to man, if we don't... Anyway what's a guy gotta do to get a rest from nearly dying around here?" Monty laughed glad that he had Jasper to keep him sane

"You're on the wrong planet my friend"

_Octavia POV_

Octavia walked up front with Clarke, gun in her hand ready for anything.

"Clarke, what's up with you and Bell?" Octavia watched the blonde shake her head

"Nothing O, really, if there was ever a chance of anything this planet crushed that"

"I wonder what it would be like if we'd met up on the Ark?" Octavia said, thinking out loud "Or even if we were grounders, how much easier things would be" Clarke grabbed Octavia's hand for a moment and Octavia was glad for the second of comfort it brought her

"We are grounders O. That's who were are now" Octavia smiled "Want to go for a bit of run?" Clarke asked her with a mischievous smile. Octavia nodded and called back to her brother

"Bro! We're going to run up front, see if we find anything interesting" Despite her brothers protests Octavia ran ahead, Clarke hot on her tail. They were fast., and soon enough they couldn't hear any of the others. But still they kept running

"Wait, can you smell that?" Clarke asked her

"Salt, but... that would mean" Octavia watched Clarke sprint

"Keep running, we're nearly there" After a while they stopped running and observed there surroundings. Octavia's was amazed as she watched the grass turn to sand and the trees clear.

"The ocean... We have to tell the others"

"Wait... do you see that? It's another village, not it looks more like a small town, it's huge, nothing compared to where I was held captive" Suddenly they were grabbed. Soon there was a knife to Clarke's throat and Octavia realised she had to bargain with these people

"Wait! Don't hurt her, we didn't come here to hurt you, in fact, we came here seeking safety"

"What do you want" Octavia took time to observe the two males. Both tan and, despite herself, she found them very attractive, there chests exposed, showing off what looked like years worth of muscle. They were very impressive. This also meant they could snap the two girls in half like the twigs they were, especially compared to these men. But they hadn't. Another unknown woman walked up to them

"Well, first I want you to let my friend go. We need to get away from them" Octavia portrayed far confidence then she felt

"Away from who?" The woman asked, Octavia looked toward the tall man. He loosened Clarke's hold slightly

"Anya" Clarke said. Octavia saw recognition flash in all three of their eyes

"Okay. We will help you"

"But wait... there are more of us" Octavia said

"How many more?"

"85. We can't abandon them. Please, I'm their leader, these are my people" Clarke pleaded. Octavia used to feel jealous and envious of the power Clarke had over the camp but now she realised just how much of a toll it had taken on Clarke, the petite blonde looked exhausted

"Alright. My name is Caroline. Where are the rest of your people?" As if on cue Bellamy came storming up, gun at the ready, everyone following his lead

"Stop! Let her go and I won't shoot" The man released Clarke fully and she walked over to Bellamy, there was nothing on her mind but business

"Put your guns down!" Clarke said to them "We can trust them. If they wanted to kill us they would've. This is Caroline"

"What makes you think we can trust them Clarke?" Octavia had noticed the quick shift back in their relationship. She saw them in the bunker, getting cosy, created their own personal bond, but it was as if Clarke had completely cut the tie, and Octavia knew it had to be something Bellamy had done. Clarke had her 'I want peace and Bellamy Blake will not get in the way of that' face on. Octavia had seen in many times

"For once will you trust me. For gods sake I trusted you and look where that got me" Before Octavia could question her comment, Clarke continued lowering her voice to just a whisper "I can tell they're going to help us. As soon as I mentioned Anya I could see the hatred in Caroline's eyes. If anything goes wrong, we'll leave, but for now this is our best chance"

"Okay. I'm Bellamy. Clarke and I are the leaders, we lead our people, we protect them and if anything happens to them at the hand of your people there will be hell to pay"

"Same to you. Come on, I'll show you around our village, believe me when I say it is much bigger and better than Anya's"

_Jasper POV_

Jasper followed the group, eyes out for any danger. Caroline wasn't lying when she'd said her village much larger then Anya's, it was huge.

"You're welcome to settle in, we are currently expanding on the back of our village, if you would like to help, we would be happy for you to have this part of the village when it is completed" Jasper couldn't believe the grounder was just handing over territory. Something about this wasn't right.

"We'd be happy to" Jasper noticed Bellamy had stashed his gun away, clearly he didn't trust the grounder either and wanted to keep his gun.

"Alright. Well all the resources are in that building. We only have a few spare buildings for you to sleep in, these building have tents in them, three buildings, seven tents. Just over there you can stay in them, well until you build your own tents and what not"

"Thank you. If it's alright we'd like to speak to our people privately, fill them in on what's going on" Clarke said to Caroline. Jasper noticed it getting dark and felt uneasy being in a place he had no knowledge of, he would've felt safer in the middle of the woods, because at least he would know where to run, this village was protected by a wall, at least five meters high. If they needed too, they couldn't just run away. Jasper noticed Caroline was very young, maybe twenty, and wondered how she'd become the leader of such a big place. He also noticed she was gorgeous, long blonde hair wrapped in a braid that fell to the small of her back, her tan skin radiating in the sun.

"Yes, no problem, we will smooth things over tomorrow. Get some rest, it's going to be a big day" Jasper didn't know what Caroline had meant by that comment. Why would it be a big day. He let it go and helped Monty off of his horse tying it up. Clarke led the group into a building and stood on the table that sat at the front, putting herself higher than everyone else. Jasper walked up to her and Clarke smiled down at him,extending her hand. Jasper knew Clarke saw him as her equal, someone who'd been on her side from the very start, and that was exactly what he was.

"Alright, listen up!" Clarke called, everyone continued there muttering, clearly uneasy about the situation "I knew it wouldn't last long" He heard her mutter as Bellamy weaved his way through the crowd

"Hey! Clarke's trying to talk here!" Jasper yelled "Continue" He said, she shot him a grateful smile and mouthed 'thank-you'

"Alright. Look, we don't know if we can trust these grounders yet but this is sure as hell a better start than the one we had with the others. For now we will do what they say, but make no mistake this war is not over, as soon as Anya finds out we're here, I have no doubt she'll come and when she does, we aren't going to run, we'll be ready this time. Do not start anything with these grounders, if they make the first move, you have every right to fight back. But for gods sake do not do anything stupid. Tomorrow we start building our part of this village. We will take turns on who builds, when you aren't building I want you to pick a training buddy, learn the proper ways to hold a gun, throw a knife, even hand to hand combat. Learn from each other. Every day we will get bigger, stronger and we will show Anya that we aren't imposters! We are grounders!" Everyone cheered at the strength of their leader, Bellamy cut in

"Now that we've got that out of the way, sleeping arrangements! They have seven extra tents, it'll be a tight squeeze but I figure it won't be for very long" Jasper listened as Bellamy started rattling off names, until there was only himself, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Clarke, Miller, Monroe, Raven and Finn left. As awkward as the dynamic would be, Jasper knew he could trust these people enough to know they weren't going to stab him in the back.

"Alright I want all the people staying with me to remain here" Everyone left the room with their packs handy. Except a small boy. He tapped Clarke on the shoulder.

"Yeah Hamish what's wrong?" She said. Tears started falling from his eyes and Jasper walked over to them, placing a comforting hand on the boys knee

"I... I've hurt my leg" Jasper watched as Clarke worked her magic, Covering the boys wound and stitching it up

"Okay, the only thing left for this is rest, I will come and check on it tomorrow morning, but for the next few days just take it easy" Hamish nodded and hobbled out of the building. Jasper was tempted to follow him, make sure he was okay. But the sound of two people arguing knocked him back into reality

Bellamy POV

As soon as the boy left Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm pulling her aside

"Clarke, we have to talk"

"No we don't Bellamy. What's important is everyone else's safety, this drama is shallow, we need to protect them and I'm not going to let this, whatever we have, get in the way of the protection of these teenagers!" Bellamy sighed, there really was no talking sense into her

"Stop trying to save everyone! What about you Clarke? Don't you deserve to be happy! Don't you deserve to be loved? Did you ever stop to think about yourself?!" He knew everyone left over was listening but didn't care any more, he basically just announced that he loved her in front of everyone but refused to take his eyes off of his princess.

"No. My happiness can wait! Survival is my first priority. I don't deserve to be happy or loved! I'm a murderer! I will never, ever, be happy again! And that's fine, I can accept that, as long I can keep these damn people safe, I don't care what happens to me! They come first. For once in their lives, they come first" Bellamy watched Clarke leave the building and was tempted to go after her. He'd stuffed everything up, and he vowed to fix it. To show Clarke how much she really deserved to be loved.

**Ok... SO I hope you liked it... I am really really reallllllly sorry it took me so long to update! School semesters almost over so the work loads a little insane! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Let me know :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Special shout-out to EmLouD who was the 100th reviewer! 104 REVIEWS?! That's crazy! Have loved hearing all your feedback so much so thanks! There's not really any Jasper or Monty in this chapter (Sorry) But it's very Ballarke central so I hope you like!**

_Bellamy watched Clarke leave the building and was tempted to go after her. He'd stuffed everything up, and he vowed to fix it. To show Clarke how much she really deserved to be loved._

Clarke POV

Clarke followed Caroline around camp taking in the sights but stopped dead spotting something odd

"Are they..." She took in their feathers and the odd way in which they walked

"Chickens" Caroline finished with a smile, flipping her blonde hair out of the way "We don't exactly know how they survived but they're a liable source of food, eggs and chicken, very satisfying. Feel free to taste some later" Clarke nodded

"Thank you. I have to go see how the others are doing, but if you wouldn't mind it'd be great if Raven, Monty, Jasper, Octavia and Finn could get a tour? They've been essential to our survival" Clarke had to be cautious, they were in grounder territory after all, and she needed to know that if it came to it, the most important people to her knew the quickest way to get out.

"No problem, have them meet me at the lake" Clarke nodded and headed back to her people, but stopped for a moment, she didn't want to go back there yet, so instead she found herself walking toward the ocean. With everyone in the village she was comfortable enough to strip down to her underwear and run into the cool water, she decided to stay shallow. With her lack of ability to swim it would be stupid to go out too deep but she longed to feel the salt water on her skin.

"What are you doing princess?" She heard a voice in her ear, they placed a hand softly on her bad shoulder, out of instinct and the little she'd been taught about self-defence she gripped his hand flipping him hard over her and onto his back

"Sorry" She said helping him up. Had it been two days ago she would have let the touch linger but unfortunately it wasn't two days ago and there was nothing she could do about that.

"Clarke... I-"

"Would you prefer it if I was more like Raven? Am I not smart enough? Hot enough? I'm not even good enough to be a part of the scum that walk in and out of your tent at the ready. Just leave it Bellamy. I told you, I don't have time for this, Someone has to keep order" Turning away from him she walked toward the water

"I'm not giving up princess, I may be a pain in the ass, but now I'm _your_ pain in the ass" She heard him leave and sat herself in the shallow water, it felt so good that she almost forgot where she was for a moment, everything that had happened, seemed like nothing, until she heard the screams.

Octavia POV

"Hey Caroline, what's that smell?" Octavia asked with curiosity

"They must be making their special tea again, feel free to go in and try some at your own will. Over here is where we have our target range" Octavia could see children, probably no older than seven throwing spears that were almost larger then themselves.

"But those are kids" Octavia said, her voice portraying a mixture of wonder and intrigue

"Yes, we want them to be able to protect themselves from any other threats, things have become dangerous, we no longer have the threat of the reapers but there are other dangers out there" Before Octavia could ask what she meant the grounder leader continued "If you would, I'd like to hold a meeting tonight, with Clarke and Bellamy, I recognise that she trusts you but this meeting will only be between those two and myself and my second in command"

"No, I understand, I'm not going to impose on the meeting" She only agreed because she knew Bellamy would tell her what was going on, if not him then she was sure Clarke would. After Clarke had let her go to Lincoln when the virus hit camp, she knew she could trust the blonde, not only because Clarke cared for the safety of the camp, but because Octavia knew Clarke cared about her and at the end of the day that was more than enough. A boy who looked to be about thirteen came running up to them, throwing a reluctant look at Octavia and her friends, he looked into the eyes of his leader

"They've got one. He isn't resisting but you told me to come straight to you if we found one" Octavia watched Caroline nod knowingly.

"What's he talking about?" Octavia asked her curiosity getting the better of her, she knew Raven, Monty, Jasper and Finn were just as curious as she was but they seemed to be far more standoffish then Octavia was, ever since she met Lincoln she knew there were good grounders out there and she vowed to herself that she would find them, part of her hoped she already had.

"A grounder from Anya's tribe, follow me" Caroline said to the group walking into a large building, Octavia was impressed at how well it had been built, it looked just like the ones Octavia had read about in the books Bellamy would sneak into their room. She stopped dead when saw who the grounder was that they'd tied up, they were torturing him. A scream escaped from Octavia's mouth.

Bellamy POV

Bellamy felt Clarke beside him as they ran back toward the village, follow the sound of chaos and tried to run into a building but were stopped by two warriors

"Get out of our way, before I make you" Clarke said, Bellamy found it incredibly attractive how she could be so strong when moments before he'd seen her on the verge of a breakdown, Bellamy moved his attention toward the two men "Move, now" With that they moved and Bellamy realised the scream had come from his sister

"Let him go! He's not a bad grounder!" He could see Octavia was crying, screaming for them to let him go and stop torturing him. Not long ago Bellamy would've let him be tortured.

"He saved my life" Finn said. Bellamy decided it was time to step in

"This is Lincoln, he's done nothing but help us" He said and Clarke followed on

"Please, don't torture him. He's here because he loves Octavia, tell them Lincoln" Bellamy tensed at the idea of a grounder being in love with his sister but kept it to himself

"It's true" Lincoln said his eyes holding Octavia. Bellamy heard Caroline sigh

"You promise you won't harm my people, they're innocent despite what your leader has told you" She said to him with a calm hostile voice

"Anya is no longer my leader, I came here, simply to seek out Octavia" Bellamy kept quiet waiting for Caroline's answer. Slowly she nodded

"And you promise your allegiance to us?" Bellamy realised that Caroline was a lot like Clarke and Bellamy, a leader that would do anything for her people

"Wherever Octavia's allegiance lies, that is where mine will" Everyone looked over to Octavia and Bellamy resisted to the urge to go and protect her from everyone's stare

"My allegiance lies here" She said in a quiet voice. As if this was enough for her, Caroline nodded

"Cut him down, but know this, you even think of harming one of my people I will kill you where you stand" With the motion, the brainless idiots, Caroline called her 'guards', cut Lincoln down. Without another word the leader left the room, leaving only the people Bellamy knew he could trust, that included Lincoln.

Clarke POV

Clarke watched Lincoln and Octavia reunite and felt her heart tighten. She dared a look in Bellamy's direction, and of course he was looking at her, how did he manage to get under her skin? If you had have asked her a month ago she would've said she hated him, that he was arrogant and self-righteous and cared about no one but himself, with the exception of his sister of course. But everything was different now, ever since the night by the tree after Dax attacked Clarke knew Bellamy was much more than what he seemed. But no, she had far to much pride to let Bellamy back into her heart- oh who was she kidding Bellamy was so far in her heart that the first opportunity he got, he broke it.

"Not to break up the love-fest" That arrogant voice said, his gaze shifting to Lincoln "But why are you really here?" Clarke knew Bellamy had a point, he wouldn't have come unless he knew Octavia was in danger.

"Anya's not going to attack, but you still need to be cautious of the mountain men. They won't attack big groups but I've watched them taking several of my people- my former people away"

"Who are the mountain men?" Clarke asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

"They are from mount weather" Clarke shook her head at Lincoln's statement

"No... that can't be right. Because we were supposed to be dropped at mount weather, that means that they were literally sending us into a trap"

"Not intentionally Clarke, They couldn't have known that there were survivors" Finn said, Clarke used to feel her hurt when she looked at Finn, but now she just feels nothing, well nothing she wouldn't feel for any of her other friends.

"He's right" Lincoln said, snapping Clarke out her own head "Your people didn't know anyone on the ground was still alive. You all need to make sure you're careful, at first, they used to leave us alone, but now more than ever, they're attacking us, picking us off one by one. They won't kill you but I haven't figured out what they're doing just yet. This village will never be attacked – power in numbers, that's what you need" Clarke had never heard Lincoln say so much. She watched him shift pulling Octavia closer to him. This time she didn't look at Bellamy, just focused on Lincoln.

"Can we sort this out later? Clarke and I are about to start training the younger kids, Everyone meet back in here when the sun goes down, I'll bring Munroe and Miller in too, we need all the people we can trust. Everyone back here, got that?" Clarke respected Bellamy's ability to control a room but what did Bellamy think there was to be said? All they needed to do was be careful, which was what they'd been doing this whole time. Reluctantly she followed him toward where the under-fourteens were waiting for them, Clarke couldn't quite believe there had been so many younger delinquents. She walked up to a small boy who was attempted to throw a knife, and failing quite epically

"Hey Hamish, here let me look at that" She said gently taking the knife from him, she'd met him a few times before, and only knew a small amount about him. Such as his age, twelve, and that he was locked up for theft because his mother was dying. Clarke used to think the system on the Ark was flawless, an efficient way of keeping the human race from going extinct. But now she realised just how blind sided she was, Bellamy was right for saying she was one of the privileged. She snapped those out of her head and focused on Hamish

"Ok Hamish, hold it like this" She said, gripping the handle of the knife "And make sure you put enough force behind it, then with a flick of your wrist, throw" And with that she threw the knife when it missed the nearest tree the boy looked at her

"You missed" He said. She shook her head

"Look closer" She kneeled to get to his level and watched as his eyes widened with fascination. The knife was there, lodged perfectly in a tree. All the credit for her learning this stuff was Bellamy, she'd watched him teach it over and over. She found her vision veering off to him again, as it usually did. She could see he was squatted beside a little girl and was showing her the proper was of holding a bow and arrow, even when she completely missed the target he encouraged her and Clarke knew he'd changed from the Bellamy she'd first met, maybe she could give him another chance. Time would tell.

Octavia

"Lincoln" She said to him as they sat by the fire, even though Caroline had welcomed them to the camp Octavia was yet to actually meet any of them, other than the leader and the morons that had the nerve to harm Lincoln

"Yes?" He questioned slinging his arm around her and pulling her to him, she comfortably sat beside him, their bodies fitting together like a complete puzzle

"I've missed you" She didn't think it was possible when they'd first come down to earth but she'd fallen madly for this grounder, he saved her life, in more than one way. Although they were together for a short time, she still thought about Atom, what could've been. But Atom was nothing compared to Lincoln.

"I knew I had to find you" He whispered into her hair

"About that" She said pulling away from him so she could look into his eyes "What's the deal with the mountain men?"

"I haven't actually seen one but I'm sure they're responsible for the kidnappings, they aren't vicious enough to leave blood around, which worries me because that means they're smart" She could see how tense he was about the topic and raised her hands gently to the side of her face

"Hey, you said it yourself, we just need to stick together" She softly said, she wanted him to feel safe, he was here now and as much as she'd convinced herself that he was gone forever all she'd wanted was to be in his arms, to hold him close to her. He was her safety. Her love.

"I love you Octavia" Octavia smiled, Lincoln was one of the only people who still called her by her full name, Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper and Monty always called her O, unless she was in trouble, and everyone else called her 'Blake'. Although Lincoln had said it first Octavia couldn't bring herself to say it back, she faltered. He looked at her curiously for a moment but didn't question it. "I'm surprised your brother hasn't beaten me senseless"

"No, he's changed. Clarke's changed him, and the worst part? He doesn't even know it"

Clarke POV

"You're all dismissed, if you feel like taking a walk around the village take someone older with you, we don't know everyone here yet" She said, just as she was about to leave she felt a hand clamp around hers.

"Clarke" he said "Please don't leave" She could see the desperation in his eyes and almost, almost fell for it

"Just go get one of your 'girls' they'll entertain you plenty"

"Goddamnit Clarke, I don't want them, I want- I need you"

"Yeah well so does everyone else Bellamy" She walked away from him, but could feel his footsteps behind her

"Clarke! Stop!" She stopped and looked around, she could just hear the hustle of the village, how hadn't she noticed she'd walked so far away "I love you" It was the first time she'd heard the words out loud and before she had time to react she felt lips softly brush against hers, it was so much different from most of their kisses, which were full of passion, but this... she let out a sob and he pulled her tight to his body

"I love you Clarke Griffin" He muttered into her hair and she cried harder, she cried for her mum, her dad, for Wells and Charlotte, for all the 100 that she couldn't save "I'll never leave you, god help me even when I'm dead I'll stick around to piss you off" She pulled back from him

"I-" She felt something stick into her neck and fell to the ground

"Clarke!" He was beside her within moments

"Run" She muttered, it was too late to save her, but she couldn't let him die...

**So... What did ya think? I've decided to do shout outs for every tenth reviewer! And I'd be happy to promote any stories you have as well! So... Review away!**

**P.S sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a major case of writers block and school is hella hectic! Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now that it's holidays! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_New CHAPTER! I'd like to promote my fellow writer UchihaElle99 who is actually a great writer and her story Brave New World is awesome! Definitely recommend you read! _

_**110****th** reviewer: java60072 ~ Thank you so much! _

_**120****th****, 130****th****, 140****th**: All guests so when you review, please log in so I can give you a shout out! _

_Same deal with this chapter, every 10th reviewer gets a shout out! :)_

"_I-" She felt something stick into her neck and fell to the ground _

"_Clarke!" He was beside her within moments _

"_Run" She muttered, it was too late to save her, but she couldn't let him die..._

Bellamy POV

"Clarke, Please, wake up, come on I can't lose you"

What had hit her neck? Some sort of needle? He didn't know, the only thing that ran through his head was that he couldn't lose her again. He wouldn't. Something hit him on the back and he whipped around without a thought and lunged at his attacker, he was sure things were going to get better since they'd found Caroline's village, why couldn't things go smoothly just once? Ever since they'd crash-landed on this earth nothing had gone smoothly and all he'd wanted for the past week was to hold Clarke in his arms, away from the danger, chaos and responsibility. It had taken him so long to admit his love for her, mostly because he didn't think he deserved it, well he still didn't, but that didn't change the fact that he needed her, everything about her was perfect to him, even her little imperfections.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his hands around their attackers neck

"Bellamy Blake" A voice called, he turned to see a man in a full body suit had picked up Clarke

"No actually that's me, now put her down" He said to the unknown man, his voice was unrecognisable and it was clear that it wasn't one of the hundred.

"Let him go" The voice demanded, reluctantly Bellamy removed his hands from the persons neck and backed away "Good. It's time to go, we'll be seeing you soon Mr Blake" Bellamy shook his head in disbelief

"I don't think so you son of a bitch, let her go!" With a quick movement Bellamy pulled the other person back toward him and held him back with a knife to their neck, if they'd killed Clarke there would be hell to pay

"Don't fret James, we'll just bring him with us" James, the man's name is James

"I'll kill you where you stand if she's hurt James" Bellamy said, lowering his voice to a threatening level "that's a promise"

"Calm down Bellamy, it's too late for you to get away. Killing James won't change anything, so go ahead" This guy was really starting to piss him off.

"You'd be crazy to hurt Clarke, she's our leader, you hurt her, you start a riot, and I mean it when I say we have power in numbers, we don't just have a hundred anymore, we have thousands that would fight and kill for that girl, so I suggest you take care making your next move" Bellamy was lying, he had no idea how many grounders were in Caroline's tribe and he was sure they wouldn't readily aid his people. They were probably thought of them as imposters, and maybe Bellamy didn't blame them, he wouldn't like it if some random walked into his home and claimed part of it, but what's done is done and he hoped her tribe saw it that way.

"Enough Bellamy, it's time to go" Before Bellamy could question him he felt something hit the side of his neck, it was the exact thing they'd hit Clarke with and she was out cold. He felt himself losing consciousness but still heard the man say

"That's a good boy" and before he was completely unconscious he managed to mutter a "Fuck you" In response. Where they were being taken, he didn't know, If Clarke was alright, he didn't know, one thing he did know was that his eyes refused to stay open, stupid things.

Jasper POV

"Monty! Raven!" Jasper called out to his friends "Grab some of the kids, it's our turn to give survival lessons" Jasper soon found Monty sitting, grounding up some unknown plants with Raven

"Alright, what idiot put us on survival lessons?" He asked, making Raven laugh, Jasper found himself noticing these little things about Raven more and more each day, obviously she was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but the more time he spent with her, the more he realised the extent to the complexity of all that was Raven Reyes.

"Everyone under fourteen follow us to the back of camp!" Jasper, with the help of Monty and Raven, led the group the back of camp just inside the borders

"So what now genius?" Raven asked him, he found the statement funny consider she was, in fact, the one who was the genius of the group

"Alright everyone listen up! There's more to survival than just shooting guns and killing people. You won't always been in a position to attack, you may need to defend yourself and that doesn't mean you have to defend yourself with a particular weapon, your greatest weapon is stealth, your ability to hide. So, instead of self defence training or weapons training, we're going to play a game of hide and seek" He heard Raven scoff from beside him

"Seriously?" She whispered to him, Jasper was surprised that she didn't see the good in the exercise

"Yes seriously, if we want to help get them into groups of four" Raven sighed and went to it, Monty helping her

"Alright, I'm going to give you a number, if you get the number one stand on the far side, and so on so forth until you everyone is in a group, we should end up with five groups of four, you got that?"

Soon enough they were all in there groups, save for a Jasper, Monty and Raven who stood in front of them, there were five groups in total and Jasper took a moment to recognise that that meant twenty of the hundred had been under fourteen, what kind of scum bag puts someone under the age of fourteen in jail? Away from their families and homes?

"I'm sure you all know how to play the ancient game of hide and seek but let me recap, hide and seek was a game started many many years ago, back here on earth, before the nuclear war, it's pretty easy to get, if you're not the seeker, which none of you are today, you have to hide in a spot where the seeker can't find you. The aim of the game is to not get caught. It'll be harder for all of you because you're in groups, which means hiding behind a tree won't cut it. Okay, Monty, Raven and I are the seekers, you have five minutes to hide then we'll come find you, Do not leave the boundaries of the camp, we'll tell you what the winner gets afterwards" The kids scattered while Jasper and the other two kept there promise and admired the tree in front of them

"So... what's the prize?" Monty asked him, Jasper shook his head

"The feeling of a job well done" Jasper said causing them both to laugh

"How bout we have a little wager?" Raven said to them wiggling her eyebrows

"Ok... I'm in, you in Jas?" Jasper nodded his head "You bet your ass I am"

"Awesome, the person who finds the most groups wins a..."

"Kiss. From one of the other two" Jasper said before he could stop himself, Raven shook her head

"Nope. That's not fair! Cus I know you two won't kiss each other which means, which ever way it goes, I'll end up kissing someone. So how about this... The two losers have to kiss" She said with a wicked grin, Jasper didn't trust that grin and gave Monty a look that warned him, they better not be the losers, Jasper and Monty were close, but they certainly weren't that close.

"We're in" Monty said "Now let's go find some kiddies"

"You pedo" Raven said walking away

"Dude, We cannot lose" Jasper said to him

"Agreed" Jasper walked straight the biggest tree at the back of the camp and climbed it, straight away he found one group hidden in the tree itself

"Nice work, make sure you climb down safely" He said to them as they moaned and groaned about the loss. He looked around and saw one more group hidden in some bushes, he only needed to find two more to win. He could see Raven standing with a group and shook his head cursing "Shit" He looked in the opposite direction to see Clarke and Bellamy in the distance, they were fighting, again. For a while he'd wondered what their deal was until Bellamy pretty much announced to the group that he loved her, and all she could say back was that someone had to look after the group, he hoped they sorted whatever was wrong, now more than ever they needed united leaders, with a common goal. After while he felt as if he was invading their privacy so he climbed down and searched for more groups, on his way he bumped into Finn

"Hey Finn" He said to the boy with a nod

"Hey man, have you seen Clarke and Bellamy? I need to talk to them" Jasper found himself shaking his head, the way Bellamy and Clarke were it looked as if they needed their privacy and they way both of them seemed, which was completely on edge and in Clarke's case upset, he knew Finn wouldn't be of any help to that. All he seemed to for Clarke was cause her stress, Jasper liked Finn, he was a friend and someone he could rely on but Clarke meant more to him and if it was Finn that was causing her stress, he'd do anything of his ability to stop that.

"No, sorry, but you can help me find some of these damn child delinquents" Jasper was glad to see Finn nodding but stopped when Raven pushed her way passed him

"Sorry boss but that's cheating!" Jasper shook his head "Fine, I'll just beat you on my own then"

"That's not gunna happen" Monty said interrupting the two, Raven raised her eyebrows at him

"You wanna bet?"

"Yes actually, I just found three groups, which means you both can't win" Jasper groaned but smiled internally, as if he'd pass up the opportunity to kiss someone as hot as Raven. Jasper noticed Finn had walked away, no doubt still in search of Bellamy and Clarke, and turned to Raven

"Well, we may as well get this over wit-" Before he could finish his sentence Ravens lips were on his, it was different from any kiss he'd ever had, this was something he'd never experienced. Raven clearly knew what she was doing, she broke the kiss with a small "oh" As if having realised something and walked away.

"Dude, thanks" Jasper said to Monty

"You're welcome, now let's go find these other groups"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, come on, before Raven figures it out too"

Octavia POV

"Lincoln?" She called, but halted when she saw him in a heated conversation with Caroline, she couldn't tell what they were saying but neither of them looked particularly pleased with the conversation. Caroline grabbed his arm and Octavia got into a position where she could hear better, she hadn't actually explored to this part of the village before, it seemed to be the farming part of the community, with crops growing all over the place, Octavia reminded herself to ask Caroline what was in the crops

"This has nothing to do with you, you said you were with my tribe, if that's not the case I suggest you leave before anyone else finds out, if they do I guarantee you'll be dead by morning" Caroline said to him, Octavia gasped, she'd never seen Caroline like this, she reminded her of Anya. Now that she thought about it, the two did have a lot in common, looks wise they could almost be sisters. If Anya cleaned all the face paint off of herself, they could nearly be twins.

"You know I no longer belong to her tribe but don't you think this is a bit ridiculous-"

"No, I don't, Anya is no longer anything to me except the enemy, she revoked her privileges when she gave up what she said meant the most to her, to be a leader. She's wrong in the way she's leading those people. We can't kill each other when the mountain men are out there, waiting. Right now we need to unite, if not we may as well just kill ourselves! For god sake Lincoln, can't you see? This was never MY war" Octavia could see that Caroline lead her people with passion and commitment, something she'd only even seen in Bellamy and Clarke, part of her was glad she didn't have the responsibility, that she wasn't the one who had to make the hard choices. Caroline walked straight past Octavia, if she saw the girl, she didn't say anything about it

"You can come out now Octavia"

"What was that all about?" She asked

"Nothing"

"Come on Lincoln, I'm no idiot. Were you actually defending Anya?" The thought of that made Octavia's blood boil, after the hell she'd put them through, everything that had happened to them was her fault, Anya had kidnapped Clarke and hurt her, twice, she'd set about a war on them, caused numerous deaths at the hands of her so called warriors. So why did Lincoln continue to defend her?

"You wouldn't understand"

"No? I wouldn't? What I do know is that YOU came here looking for ME, saying that you love me and you'll do anything for me, you even changed tribes for me and now you're spurting bullshit about how I don't understand? The only think I don't understand is why you went to all this effort to find me, just to keep things from me, _That's_ what I don't understand" Octavia ignored the hurt look on Lincoln's and walked away. God, why couldn't anything just be easy for her, for once? Her whole life was a series of mistakes and accidents, starting from the very day she was born.

Monty POV

After searching for a solid twenty minutes Monty and Jasper found the remaining groups and dismissed them.

"Hey, what about our reward?"

"You get the satisfying feeling of a job well done" His friend said ruffling the small boys hair, he boy groaned and muttered something along the lines of 'bullshit'

"Glad that's over, would love to stay and chat but I'm on watch, I'll catch up with you later" Monty watched as Jasper grabbed a gun and ran toward the outer part of the village. He found himself wondering towards the middle of the village in search of, well, something to do. He'd yet to actually meet any of Caroline's tribe and figured now was a better time than any. He was amazed at the progress of the village, large structures, the size of houses, build all around, the material they were made out of was solid and reminded him of cement. He walked into one of the buildings and for a second it felt as if he was back home, on the Ark, with his parents, mucking around with all the herbs and spices they kept around the place. This building was amazing, it was filled with plants he'd yet to see on earth but could identify immediately

"_Cladonia perforata, _unbelievable_" _ He said, closely observing the lichen

"No it's actually quite believable" He spun on his feet at the sound of a voice behind me, the voice was quite feminine but also strong, it kind of reminded him of Clarke.

"I thought these usually grew in Florida" Monty watched as the petite black haired girl gave a hearty laugh and shook her head

"Well where do you think we are?" Monty couldn't believe it, these plants were only common in Florida, that meant they'd passed through North Carolina, South Carolina and Georgia.

"That's impossible, in a motor vehicle that's at least a 12 hour trip, but on foot, that's near impossible, we must've been walking for days" The girl laughed once again and shook her head

"No, you goof, we're not in Florida. We're still in Virginia. Just right on the border, hence the large body of water right on our door step" He'd never been called a goof before, but the way in which she said it made him think it meant something along the lines of 'idiot' or 'dumbass' or some of the other pick-on-me nicknames that hadn't survived a nuclear war. Monty took time to study the girls features, she wasn't tall, or broad but he could tell she was strong, her long brown hair in a braid down the side of her face, trailing her features and emphasising her feminine strong jaw line, all in all she was beautiful.

"What's your name?" She asked him, it was clear she was curious about Monty and who he was, the curiosity in which she addressed him with caused him to see her not as the enemy, but just someone different, someone new and exciting. Monty's life had always been based on learning and intellect, but maybe it was time for him to expand his knowledge, there was always room in his brain for some more.

"Monty, and yours?" He knew better than to offer her his hand, this was only a casual conversation and he was quite sure that tradition had died off many years before either of them were born.

"Desiree but mostly everyone calls me Desi. So did you really live on the moon?" It suddenly occurred to him that these people had no education on anything beyond what earth had left behind.

"No, you see there's no gravity on the moon. You do know what gravity is?" Desi scoffed and Monty nearly, _nearly_ laughed at her

"Of course I do"

"Sorry I was just checking" He said with a small chuckle, he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time but silently reminded himself to keep his guard up, these people were grounders after all. "Anyway, like I was saying, we lived in a particularly large space ship called the Ark"

"And the Ark was big?" She asked with wide eyes, Monty nodded, settling himself against the wall and sliding down it until he hit the ground

"Yep. The size of Washington D.C in fact. We were up there for ninety seven years, my great-grandparents were one of the first settlers on the Ark and told me stories of how life used to be on earth" He watched as the girl mimicked his actions on the opposite wall, her knees resting comfortable against her chest

"So why come down to earth then?"

"The Ark was dying, they couldn't afford to keep a bunch of under-age criminals alive to waste their oxygen. Especially when as soon as we turned eighteen we were just going to be floated" The girls eyebrows creased and Monty found the gesture incredibly cute

"By floated you mean...?"

"Released into the atmosphere, with the lack of oxygen we would die within a matter of minutes whilst flying through the air at an enormous speed"

"And you say we the 'grounders' are the barbaric ones. So why were you going to get floated?"

"Since we were stuck up in space we had to remain united. So they started putting people in jail for petty crimes, and eventually they didn't have the supplies to look after these people, so despite the crime, anyone criminal over the age of eighteen was floated immediately after being put in lock up, although there was a trial it was almost a sure thing we were going to die. As for the ones under eighteen, we sat in a cell and waited until we were of age to be floated" Monty observed Desi as she shook her head in what he could only pin point to be dismay, but he'd never really been good with emotions.

"That's horrible. And how did you end up here?" Monty shook his head, he was done with talking

"Nope, your turn, tell me your story" The girl shrugged

"I was born here, seventeen years ago. Caroline and I aren't related but my parents died when I was young so her family took me in, clothed me, fed me. Now people kinda think of me as like a princess of the tribe. Ridiculous really because there is no royal blood in me. I grew up here, I used to be a hunter but now I'm the local, what could you call it, uh sort of like a professional botanist, I know everything there is to know about plants around the area, and far away from here. And I can tell from the way you identified that plant that you do too. That's why I think you're interesting" Monty was shocked at how forward she was being, but in a way he had shocked himself, he'd never been so open with a stranger, earth was changing him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Desi, but I'm on building duty in a couple of minutes"

"Do you mind if I help? At least then I'll have something to do" Monty found himself nodding at the girl, he thought it would be good for the group to meet a grounder, one that was good and kind.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to some of my friends"

Finn POV

Finn was running, but for once he was running simply because he could, because the feeling of his feet pounding on the solid earth was exhilarating. He felt someone beside him but didn't question it or look sideways.

"Race you up the tree" A male voice said from beside him, without looking at the guys face he knew it wasn't one of the hundred, he was slightly shocked that there, right beside him was a grounder and he remained unharmed. With a rueful smile Finn replied

"You're on" and started climbing the tree. Within moments the grounder had climbed the tree and jumped back down.

"You're a bit slow space monkey" The grounder said with a teasing tone "I'm Jarod"

"Finn" He said with a nod and climbed back down the tree "So what's a guy gotta do for entertainment around here?"

"I suppose I can think of something" Finn let himself be guided towards what looked like a large playground and saw people doing flips and jumping around like there was tomorrow.

"Stealth training, you avoid every object you can, it doesn't matter how you do it, but if you hit one of the marked objects you fail and have to go back to the start, you in?"

"You bet" Some with long dull red hair ran past him, followed by another familiar face "Roma, Miller?"

"Hey Finn! How bout a little wager? Last two people at the end of the course have to cover the first one's building shift" Miller shook her hand and so did Finn, quite unsure of what was to come. Although he lost it was nice for him to forget for a moment, about Clarke and Bellamy and how they'd yet to return to camp, he wasn't worried though. Clarke seemed completely put off of Bellamy Blake and just the thought of that made Finn smile.

"Well, my shift is now guys so you better get to it" Roma said walking into her quarters. Miller shook his head and smiled and Finn found himself wondering was on between the two. He bit his tongue because he knew it wasn't his business.

"Finn, I didn't know you were on building duty" Finn was still amazed at how beautiful Raven could be without trying, her bright smile told him that she no longer held bad feelings toward him but also that something else had happened. He just hoped it wasn't with Bellamy, obviously everyone knew about their little get together and the trouble it had caused.

"I was tricked" He said with a grin "So what's got you in such a good mood" He noticed Raven's mood change suddenly

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"That's not what I said Reyes and you know it. I know you better than the back of your hand, and something has got that gorgeous smile back on your face. So spill" Raven shook her head

"Uh, I just had an... unexpected realisation this morning, nothing serious, I'm going go collect more wood and build up this wall" He watched as she ran off and shook his head with a smile. She was most certainly hiding something. In a few moments Raven was back but before he could question her sudden appearance she spoke

"Did you know there's a grounder helping build our wall?" Finn heard Miller scoff from next to him as Monty walked the grounder toward them

"Miller, Finn, Raven, this is Desiree, she's Caroline's adopted sister" Finn was about to greet her but was interrupted by Raven once again

"So? She's still a grounder all the same" Finn had expected Desiree to be offended, to walk away, she looked the timid type

"Please, you're the one in _our _village, a little respect would not kill you" The two girls faced off, neither game enough to throw the first punch but both ready for the battle

"You think you're tougher than me because you've lived on earth longer? I could snap you like a twig" Raven said, Finn settled a hand on her shoulder letting her know he was here, and that she needed to relax.

"No, I _know_ I'm tougher than you because I've been trained to fight and kill, I was first trained to properly slit someone's throat when I was six years old. I was born to kill. That's why I know I'm tougher than you space monkey, but you wanna know the real truth? I could kill you, but I don't want to nor do I need to. You pose no threat to me" The grounder saying this seemed to make Raven even angrier. There was nothing she hated more than being told she wasn't good enough.

"Uh why don't we settle down a bit" Monty said

"No it's fine Monty, I don't know what I expected by all I tried to was help. I'll see you later" With that the young grounder walked away and Raven visibly relaxed herself, nearly fall into Finn's arms. Monty simply shook his head and walked to a different section of the wall.

"Raven, she didn't mean any harm"

"Now you're defending them Finn? They killed our people, they stabbed you, they tortured Clarke, what more evidence do you want?"

"They also accepted us into their village, even gave us part of it, come on Reyes, they wouldn't do that if they hated us. Why don't we go to the water? Cool down a bit" He was surprised when she nodded and dragged him toward the water. Although they weren't together it was good to be close to her again. The water was beautiful and clear, he could see a grounder family playing in the water, but what he didn't see was Jasper's disappointed eyes, watching them both walk into the water.

Clarke POV

She woke in a white room, filled with nothing. The white walls tormented her and for a moment she wondered where she was. Why she was here? But then she remembered the attack, _Bellamy_, where was Bellamy, oh god please let him be ok, she said to herself.

"Hey!" She screamed "Let me out of here you jerks!" Her door unlocked and she backed up until she hit the wall, a face popped their head around the corner, the man wasn't at all as threatening as he thought he was and Clarke knew she'd faced worst, she beat up a guard once for throwing her food on the ground and god help her she would put up a fight with this guy. The man looked to be in about his thirties, he was tall and muscular and his attempt at looking threatening nearly made Clarke laugh. _Nearly_.

"Hello Miss Griffin, I'm Trevor but most call me Trev" He extended his hand but retracted it when he saw the clear disgust at the gesture, no way was she shaking his hand. Then she recognised him, he was the one who'd shoved that thing into her neck, no doubt a tranquilliser

"Trevor" She said, a menace lacing her words that she'd never had to use before "You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you touch me after you drugged me and locked me in a cell" The man laughed, it wasn't genuine and sent shivers down her back

"Alright then. But know you're not going to escape, and you should just forget about that tribe of yours, you'll never see them again" Clarke had to believe that wasn't true, the hundred weren't just her responsibility, they were her family, she knew them all on a personal basis, some even called her and Bellamy Mum and Dad. She wasn't about to leave them behind.

"If you think you can hold me here you must be insane, I've faced much worse than what you could throw at me"

"Calm down. We don't want to hurt you. We want you to join us, learn the way of our people, repopulate. You're young and a perfect candidate to build up our population. You're also a talented doctor. Yes, we've been watching you and it's become quite clear that you can hold your own in surgery. You'll have a meeting with our leader about these things tomorrow" Clarke shook her head, the thought of having to repopulate with any of these people made her skin crawl and she instantly felt sick. She just wanted the comfort of Bellamy's arms, she hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him that she forgave him. No he was probably dead. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall

"I'm not doing that. I'd rather starve and die. Tell your leader, to go to hell" The man shook his head and went to leave

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was Miss Griffin" He'd been so calm and collected that she wondered what kind of monster could be so cold as to suggest such a young girl to these things. She grabbed him and pressed him up against the wall, the didn't struggle and she was sure his back up would be there within moments. She didn't have the time to waste

"Who is it? Who is your leader?" She asked. When he didn't reply she slammed his face into the cold hard cement "Trust me you don't want to know" Seeing the shining silver sticking out of the back of his pants she grabbed it and pressed it to his neck

"I'll only ask you one more time, who is it" He smiled and she wondered how he was still cocky, then she heard his words

"Abby Griffin"

_Hope y'all like this extra long chapter! Don't forget to check out Brave New World by **UchihaElle99** ! And my new and improved version of The Power of Two. Review Review Review! The more reviews the longer the chapter! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I cannot believe how awesome you guys are! This story has gotten so much support and I'm so very glad. I wanted to a quick shout out to my first favourite and follow for this story ADHDQueen123 and to two of the first reviewers, EmLouD and Cribellate, I hope you guys are still being patient with me and following the story... anyway, on with the story! :)**_

Clarke POV

Clarke remained motionless trying to keep her emotions in check, she refused to look shocked in front of Trevor, surprise was weakness and on earth and weakness was _death_. She was kidding herself if she was going to let someone as minuscule as Trevor take her to her grave. For she'd faced far worse then the man standing in front of her. For a moment she let her thoughts stray from death to the person who'd locked her up, once again it was her mother. Her mother, who was suddenly the leader of the 'mountain men'. Her mother, who was doing everything possible to keep her from the calm life she could've had in Caroline's village, Her mother who was keeping her from a group of delinquents who were relying on her leadership. How could a woman that seemed so eager to repair broken relationship do this to her own daughter? And what about Bellamy. She didn't even know where she stood with him. There was no denying the feelings she held for him but first and for most he was her co-leader. Sure, they challenged and questioned each other, but it was all for the good of the group. To keep them alive.

The sound of fingers snapping in front of her face quickly brought her back to reality

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Clarke glared daggers at the man who quickly retreated his hand from her face.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me before I brake them off" She said.

"You think you're so smart but a smart person would realise that you have no power in this situation Clarke, it's time you appreciated that"

"It's time you realise that you're a bastard, and I'll never back down to someone as weak as you. Do you even know what I've encountered in my time on the this earth? You're nothing compared to the obstacles I've faced. Actually come to think of it, you're less than nothing Trevor, it's time you appreciated that" He opened his mouth to say something when the sound of a voice rang loud and clear through his top grade walkie-talkie, she'd only seen something this advanced on the Ark, even then the supply was only limited to council members and of course the chancellor. Before Clarke could stray to think of what had come of chancellor Jaha, she recognised the voice, a scowl immediately appearing on her face

"Trevor, is she awake?"

"Yes Mrs President, she's fine" Clarke's head snapped to the walkie-talkie, did Trevor just call her Mrs President?

"I told you not to call me that Trevor, Abby is just fine. Bring my daughter to me" Clarke recognised how strong and in demand her mum sounded. Like she had everything in control. Clearly she wasn't aware of how much Clarke had changed, what earth had done to her 'prim princess' For a moment Clarke let herself get lost in the irony. She'd been so annoyed when Bellamy had called her princess but he was right. That's what she _was_. Now, she was a warrior, a leader, a survivor.

"You heard her. Let's go" Clarke let out a humourless laugh in response to his words

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to anything _you_ have to say?" She spat at him assessing her options. Looking to his belt which clearly held the keys to the room, and several other keys for that matter. The man simply raised an eyebrow at the girl

"What? Don't want to be re-united with Mummy? Trouble in paradise?" The man said getting so close Clarke could smell his minty fresh breath

"Back off, I'm not above hitting a woman" She said, smirking as she saw the look on his face turn from amusement to annoyance, his lifted his to hand to hit her but before he could strike her she hit him in the stomach

"I'm ready to go see my mother now" She says with defiance, waiting for him to pick himself up off the floor. As soon as he was on his feet she pushed him forward "Lead the way Trevor" He shook his head but didn't look back at her leading her through hallways and hallways until finally they came to a large door. Before Trevor need knock a large burly man opened the door letting them through. He smiled at her, the smile seemed kind and genuine

"Welcome Clarke, it's nice to finally meet you" Clarke smiled back at him, only it was cold, calculating. She was ready to attack, to take any weapons and get out of their. Only she couldn't, not until she found out what happened to Bellamy. If he was here she'd get him out, make a plan, one that would be sure to work, one that would return them to their people. If he was dead, there would be hell to pay and she was willing to kill anyone who got in her way, including her mother.

"Wish I could say the same" A familiar voice broke through and Clarke tensed, was she really ready to talk to this woman?

"Hello Clarke, I'm so glad you're okay"

Raven POV

Raven sat on a large rock and watched the hustle bustle of camp, her tentative eye not missing anything. The way Jasper and Monty argued over who would carry the larger log, neither of them wanting to look weak in front of the women of the camp. She saw Destiny beside the two looking back and worth between them as they argued, eventually picking up the log herself. Raven wondered if she'd been to harsh on the grounder but shook that thought away, it didn't matter how nice she was, she was a grounder. The grounders had offered them no kindness in the past and the only reason Caroline had accepted was out of spite for Anya. Raven continued looking to see Monroe saying something to Miller, she clearly had his complete attention, and Miller simply replied by picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder. On the other side she saw some of the older people in the camp teacher the younger ones how to throw a punch. She listened to the sounds of the hard work, the scraping of feet against the cold ground, the silent sheet of rain, the hustle bustle of the camp but one thing she didn't hear was arguing. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Clarke or Bellamy all day, which was odd. She'd figured when they didn't come home last night that they were talking tactic with Caroline about what to do next, but there was something more going on here

"Clarke! Clarke..." Raven called as she walked through camp hearing a dainty voice say

"Bellamy? Bellamy!" someone bumped straight into her and just as she was about to run her mouth, she saw who the culprit was, Octavia "Oh, sorry Raven"

"Don't sweat it. Have you seen Clarke? I haven't seen her around all day" Raven asked the younger girl. Octavia shook her head

"No, I didn't hear her or Bellamy come in last night but that's because I was busy..." The faint blush creeping up on the youngest Blake's face told Raven everything she needed to know, with a smirk she replied

"With Lincoln please spare me the details. I doubt they'd just ditch camp. Not with the lurking threat of war and especially since Clarke's been all 'these are our people and we must protect them' lately"

"I'm worried about them" Raven placed a hand on Octavia's shoulder and gently squeezed, it was times like these she realised just how young the girl was.

"Don't freak out yet O" She said using the pet name she'd frequently heard "Why don't we go talk to Monty, Jasper and Finn, see if they know anything before we freak out. Who knows they might have just gone on some romantic get away" Raven said winking at her. She just hoped that she was right, but part of her knew she wasn't.

Clarke POV

"Where is he?" Clarke demanded keeping as far away from her mother as she could, not far enough away to miss the hurt flash across her face

"Who?" Abby asked

"You damn well know who. Now where is he?"

"Bring him in" Abby said into her walkie-talkie "Clarke, please don't be like this. I've missed you"

"Yeah well I wish I could say the same, but I was bust protecting a bunch of children, when the Ark couldn't. So sorry if I don't share the same feeling. And on the same note, I don't think the best way to show your daughter you love her is to kidnap her and her-" Clarke faltered for a moment before regaining her composure "co-leader. So if you'll be so kind as to..." The door opened once again and Bellamy was brought in, his hands tied. Clarke made a move for him but the guard stopped her.

"Princess" He said with a small smile, one he'd reserved for her. It was a smile of relief and Clarke was glad that he was alive. She couldn't survive this world without her.

"Clarke. I didn't mean for them to capture you so roughly but I simply came here to try and initiate peace" Clarke looked at her mother incredulously

"You seek to initiate peace with an act of war? Well I'm sorry Mum but that's ridiculous" Someone stepped out from behind Abby and Clarke directed her attention toward the mystery man

"It's nice to meet you Clarke Griffin" The man said, the tone of his voice said otherwise, he was cold and calculating and watching Bellamy as if he was about to strike, then it hit Clarke, this guy might just be the smartest guy out of all these people she'd met so far.

"Who are you?" She said getting straight to the point

"But can't you tell Clarke?" The man stepped out of the shadows and Clarke finally recognised who he was

"Phil Murphy" John Murphy's dad. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Bellamy visibly gulp

"Top of the class. What's happened to my son?" He asks, his eyes hopeful but not conveying much emotion

"He's..." Bellamy went to say but stopped, looking to Clarke for strength

"He's dead" She finished "I'm sorry" The man walked toward her slamming his fist into the table

"What happened to him?!" Phil demanded holding back tears. Just as Bellamy was about to confess Clarke spoke up, knowing he wasn't go to kill her

"I killed him" Phil threw her against the wall, much to the protest of Abby and held her up by her neck, she could faintly hear the guards restraining Bellamy but had her focus on Phil

"He tried to kill me, he'd already killed, he was going to kill again. He went crazy, he stabbed Bellamy, and if you think I was just going to let him pick off my people one by one you're crazy. John was just one of the many victims of the struggles of earth, but he was in no way a victim. We game him chances, too many" Phil still had grip on her

"You're a murderer"

"It was kill or be killed and unless you've been in that situation you cannot tell me you'd take the high road because I was not ready to die, there was far too much responsibility for me to leave behind. I take responsibility for what I did, I am a murderer but I do not have to justify myself to someone who's never had to fight to stay alive. Now put me down" Clarke was surprised when Phil released her

"Take them back to their cells. Time for talk is over" With that Phil left the room and Clarke and Bellamy were dragged out

"Clarke, I'm going to get us out of here! I promise!"

"I know" She said as she saw his body disappear. So many questions raked her mind and she wondered what would come of her and Bellamy, she wondered how on earth he was going to get them out of this one. She was thrown into her cell roughly and the door was shut. They could lock her in here but they couldn't break her hope.

Jasper POV

Jasper walked through the camp with Monty by his side and Finn walking slightly in front of them, looking for Clarke. They needed to clear up a trip to the beach, of course their leaders had to be informed of everything. Whilst looking he walked clear into Raven nearly knocking her to the ground, but he caught and lifted her up, her body flush against his.

"Uh.. sorry" He said, letting her go

"Nah, it's cool. Anyway, we were just looking for Clarke and Bellamy, have you seen them around?" Jasper shrugged but Finn replied

"Actually we were going to ask you the same thing"

"I don't know. But I'm worried. It's not like Clarke and Bellamy to just leave. Especially not Clarke, she has that whole hero-complex thing going on" Octavia said. Jasper watched as Lincoln came up behind her and put a hand on her arm. As if on instinct she leaned into him and Jasper wasn't really one for watching the girl of his dreams cuddle up to someone else. So he looked to Raven

"What about you mechanic? Got any ideas?" Raven shook her head but smiled at the nickname

"No. I think they might have just gone off together and talked or something. Bellamy seemed pretty set on getting her back. I think we should wait a little longer, maybe until tomorrow, to worry. If anyone asks we'll just say they went on a mission to gather supplies to build the wall. No one should panic until we know what's going on" Raven was right, they needed to regroup, calm down a little. Jasper took her hand and dragged her into the nearest room, he wanted to tell er of his suspicion, but he couldn't do it with Octavia freaking out in front of him.

"Raven, what if something has happened to them?" He said, letting her go and shutting the door

"Look Jas, I think we need to talk to Caroline, What if it was one of the grounders who was upset about us rocking up in their village?" Jasper ignored the way it felt when she used a pet name for him. They had bigger things to worry about, like where in the hell their leaders had gotten to. Monty walked in, Octavia and Lincoln hot on his heals, and Finn not far behind.

"You reckon you could get Desi to see if she can find anything out?" Jasper asked Monty, despite every inkling he had, he trusted the grounder, she was one of the only ones.

"Already done man. She's asking around now and she should be back any minute"

"How do you know you can trust her? Who knows, maybe she had something to do with this?" Jasper looked at Raven and shook his head slightly

"We don't. But that also means we don't know if she didn't either. We need to keep this between us. If word gets out they're missing the hundred will start a riot and god knows what will happen. Right now the thing that Bellamy and Clarke would want us to do is stay safe and united" Jasper said to them earning some nods of respect, he'd never had to take the leadership role before, but he slipped into place pretty easily, he just hoped he could stay that way.

"I think the mountain men are responsible" Jasper jumped at the voice of Lincoln, he hadn't really had many encounters with the grounder and he certainly didn't expect to be having a conversation with him.

"Now will you please explain to me this shit about the mountain men?" Octavia said with a groan. It was clear her boyfriend had been holding out on her.

"The mountain men come from mount weather. They live in a facility in mount weather, the mountains basically hollow with a the crap they've got inside. They say they capture our people and test on them, to see how the radiations affected them then they-" Lincoln stopped and Octavia quickly stepped in, eager for the information she'd been waiting for. Jasper observed the two and they seemed more alike than he'd expected. Although he was hurt that Octavia hadn't chosen him, it was time to move, she clearly had.

"They what Lincoln?"

"They kill them"

"Alright that's it. I'm going to find Bellamy and Clarke" Octavia said in a rage, about to run out of the room but Lincoln grabbed her "Let go of me or I'll kill you"

"Calm down Octavia. Don't do anything rash"

"Yeah O, you know those two they're way to stubborn to die. Give them time Octavia. You never know, they might even come back with information" Jasper said to her as she unravelled herself from Lincoln's hold

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this"

"Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy have gotten out of way worse. They'll be back. But for now we need your expertise as a doctor, you were the only one shadowing Clarke as she worked, so I'm afraid, you're it" Finn said and Jasper was glad that someone had thought of the whole 'not having a healer' situations

"Okay. I'll do what I can"

Bellamy POV

Shit, he hadn't even gotten a chance to hold Clarke, tell her she was safe, when he'd seen the real culprit behind their kidnapping. Clarke's mother of all people? Clearly she had family issues. As if was thrown into his cell, he though about her. About all the moments he'd had to tell her what she meant to him. To make her feel loved and safe.

"Bellamy" A curt voice said, as the door of his cell relocked

"Mrs Griffin" He said politely. Turning around but not approaching the woman in front of him

"You and Clarke, you know that you'll never survive out there right?"

"Excuse me? When we were dumped down here the intention wasn't for us to survive, and you know that, but against all odds we have, we've fought off grounders and reapers and panthers and anything else of the sort, so do not stand in front of me and tell me that we won't survive. I want to see Clarke" He said, his voice clear and confident, as if he knew exactly what move he was going to pull next, as if the thought of solitary didn't scare terrify him.

"You can see Clarke..." Just as she was about to say something else another man walked in, Murphy's dad.

"You can see Clarke. But make no mistake, this will be the last time you do"

"Don't threaten me, it won't get you far" Bellamy said, analysing what the man had just said to him, he couldn't let himself think about a world without Clarke in it. She was the voice of reason, he was the fighter, the one who pumped up the crowds, got them ready, and she was the calm, the one who was there to chill everyone out after the adrenaline of training, or hunting. They were yin and yang, polar opposites who fit together perfectly. He was the tough and she was the love.

The two adults walked out of the room and a few minutes later another person entered. Before he knew it, the petite blonde was in his arms, held tight to his body.

"Bell, they said this is the last time I'll see you... We can't let this happen. I won't... I can't lose you"

"Shhh Clarke, nothings happened yet. Nothing is ever for certain on this earth. You look tired princess" He noticed the large bags under her eyes and how he seemed to be the only thing holding her up, she looked ready to give up

"I thought you were dead, and my Mum betrayed me when she got my dad floated and now she kidnaps us and hasn't even told me why I'm here. I just thought things would get easier, when we found the ocean and Caroline's tribe" Bellamy soothed her, her sobs muffled against his shirt

"Clarke, shhh, let's get some rest. We'll worry about the earth tomorrow" He held her body against his and shifted them to the sofa that sat in his room. They laid there together, Clarke's body pressed tightly against him, and it felt as if he loosened his hold she would break. It wasn't until the moment that he felt her body calm and her breathing get back to a normal rate that he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

Abby POV

"Phil, they're just kids" Abby pleaded, she could the wicked look in his eye and above it all she feared for the safety of her child

"Don't question me Abby, we're no longer on the Ark. This is earth, and decisions need to be made to ensure our survival" Abby walked out of the room frustrated, she needed to get away from this man, who she'd once trusted, he was even her best friend when they'd gone through schooling on the Ark, but now it seemed as if he was going crazy. News of John's death did not hit him well. Abby found herself at the door of the surveillance room. With a quick look around she entered the room unnoticed. On one of the large screens was Bellamy's room. Abby watched as Clarke entered his room and broke down in his arms. His comfort seemed to be all she needed and the scene nearly brought Abby to tears. Her thoughts strayed, what was she thinking bringing her daughter here? Clarke was different. The earth had taught her things Abby never could. But above all else Abby vowed to make a change, it was time to put Clarke before herself. It was time to change who she was. Abby Griffin was no longer the innocent ark doctor, they'd appointed her leader. Part of her was sure she had no power, no idiot was going to let space-walkers roam onto their planet and hand them a presidency. Something was seriously wrong with the way things were run here and she made it her priority to find out what was really going on. The door to the room opened and closed causing Abby to jump in her seat

"I was just-"

"I knew I'd find you" She turned abruptly at the words of the familiar voice

"Marcus? I thought you were dead?"

"You think I'd leave you to face this earth on your own?" He said, a smile playing on his lips. She wondered if she should confide in him, but thought better of it. She was yet to find out how the earth had changed him, but for now she took some comfort in the fact that he was standing in front of her, flesh and blood, with that endearing smile on his face. For now, that was enough.

_**Okay... so that's it. Big chapter! I know I haven't released much info about the mountain men but I want to reveal more and more about that as we go! Plus I tried to sneak a little Ballarke scene in there, although it might have been a little out of place. The Abby POV was purely because I didn't want you all to hate her just yet. Anyway, the next chapter will be even bigger! Plus there will be a lot more Monty, Desi, Jasper and Raven because I actually love writing scenes with them in it. **_

_***SPOILER ALERT* one of them (Clarke or Bellamy) will be returned to the hundred, what will come of the other? You'll just have to wait and see. REVIEW! :)**_


End file.
